Hospital República
by Francesca lucchini
Summary: Korra es una calificada enfermera que acaba de obtener su primer empleo en el hospital más prestigioso de Ciudad República, Ahí conoce a la doctora Asami...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

El universo nunca se equivoca en hacer las cosas, todo tiene un fundamento de ser y de fluir, no sabes si el estar en ese lugar es una casualidad o causalidad, a veces la vida te pone pruebas duras, eso lo aprendió Korra después de terminar su carrera de enfermera y dirigirse hacia ciudad república en busca de un trabajo y ayudar a su familia en el polo sur, su padre el jefe tribal Tonraq le dio una carta para su muy estimado amigo Tenzin informando que su pequeña se había graduado con honores y quería valerse por sí misma.

Apenas había pasado una semana en la que Korra se había instalado en la casa de Tenzin, un lindo templo budista ubicado en una isla, según Tenzin era por la espiritualidad cosa que Korra respetaba pero siendo una mujer de ciencia no creía mucho en eso.

Le habían conseguido un empleo en el hospital más reconocido en Ciudad República, los últimos avances médicos tecnológicos se encontraban en ese lugar, solo fue cuestión de hacer una llamada a su buen amigo el Ingeniero Hiroshi Sato dueño del Hospital República para que Korra formara parte del equipo de trabajo.

Su primer día de trabajo seria en la guardia nocturna, cosa que emocionaba mucho a Korra, estaba lista para brindar todo su conocimiento y cuidados, Tenzin le había advertido que al ser la chica nueva tendría problemas con sus compañeras la verían como un rival, cosa que a Korra le importo poco, desde chica había sido criada como una persona capaz y sin miedo nada ni nadie, en la escuela de enfermería le habían enseñado a no rendirse, era una mujer inteligente, hábil y astuta, la primera en su clase a pesar de ser algo distraída y dormirse en clases.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron enormemente al ver ese edificio imponente de siete pisos frente a ella, tragó grueso al ver el nombre de aquel hospital escrito con una caligrafía hermosa y un eslogan algo lógico "Hospital Republica, junto a ti mirando el mar".

-bien Korra ha llegado la hora de ser una mujer- se dijo así misma al entrar a ese lugar, la luz blanca la cegó un poco hasta que pudo ver a una chica sentada de tras de un escritorio en un elegante recibidor.

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Korra y es mi primera guardia, ¿podría decirme hacia donde tengo que ir?-

-llegas temprano-le contestaron con una voz tranquila y amable – la entrada de los trabajadores es por aquel lado, sígueme-

La morena siguió a la chica tras una puerta caminando hacia los elevadores de servicio, llegando al sótano se encontraban el reloj checador. –Dame tu dedo índice-

La morena obedeció dando su dedo algo insegura, lo coloco en un lugar donde se registró su huella digital y una voz robótica le dijo "acceso correcto".

-bien señorita Korra sígame, por este lado tenemos los vestidores de mujeres, su locker tiene el número 190 y ahí dentro encontrara la pijama que se utiliza en el hospital, también encontrará su gafete con su nombre y una tarjeta con el código de acceso para acceder a todas las áreas del hospital, tiene diez minutos para cambiarse y yo misma la dejaré en el área que le corresponde-

Korra agradeció introduciéndose al vestidor encontrando a otras mujeres en ropa interior colocándose el uniforme, sentía todas las miradas en ella –demonios- maldijo por lo bajo, se sentía como en su primer día de escuela, no era buena relacionándose con la gente y menos si era ella el objeto a observar; busco el numero 190 encontrando dentro su uniforme y su gafete –bueno- suspiro pesadamente comenzando a desvestirse, sentía la miradas de toda mujer dentro de ese vestidor y más cuando dejó al descubierto su bien trabajado abdomen y sus piernas, -pervertidas- susurro para sí misma cosa que paso desapercibida para las demás menos para unos ojos color esmeralda que estaban a su espalda.

-lo mismo digo-

Volteo con extrañeza al escuchar esa voz y se topó con una chica de cabellos negros y unos ojos verdes esmeralda colocándose el uniforme y tomando una bata blanca en sus brazos.

-bienvenida Korra-

Fue lo último que escucho antes de ver a esa chica salir del vestidor.

Con su uniforme puesto se encontró a una molesta recepcionista apuntando hacia el reloj.

La chica le hizo una seña para que la siguiera y subiendo de nuevo por el ascensor pulsando el botón de planta baja

-serás enfermera del área de urgencias, no te fuerces mucho, poco a poco aprenderás a utilizar el equipo médico del hospital, solo necesitamos que sepas lo básico-

Al entrar al área de urgencias se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era, contaba con tres áreas de *choque con sus respectivos carros de paro, cuatro consultorios, área de pediatría, y siete camillas, un pequeño quirófano y el área de curaciones.

-tienes que presentarte con la jefa de turno, la señorita Lin Beifong, hasta aquí se queda mi recorrido señorita Korra y bienvenida a bordo-

La morena agradeció buscando con la vista a su jefa que aún no conocía, observo todo el lugar topándose con un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes muy amistosos utilizando una bata blanca, conversando con una chica que llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella utilizaba, una pijama quirúrgica de color guinda

–disculpen lamento interrumpir pero…- aun no terminaba con la frase cuando el chico le extendió la mano muy amigablemente- hola soy del doctor Bolin, ¿eres nueva?,¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes?-

La otra chica solo se colocó la mano en la cara suspirando cansada –Dr. Bolin, creo que son muchas preguntas, yo soy Opal es un gusto conocerte…

-Korra- la interrumpió la morena – soy Korra, soy nueva y tengo 23 años-

Un gruñido de molestia se escuchó tras ellos, cosa que hizo que Bolin saliera disparado de ese lugar hacia su consultorio. La ojiceleste volteo topándose con una mujer ya entrada en años que vestía una pijama negra.

-¿porque nadie me aviso que tendría una nueva *iatrogenia?-

-mi nombre es Korra no iatrogenia-contesto furiosa Korra.

-tienes carácter niña, por eso te tocara estar en los consultorios tomando signos vitales-

La cara de Opal cambio a una de desagrado al escuchar eso, tomar signos vitales es parte de sus funciones, pero hacerlo 40 veces en una noche era cansado y más por que estando en los consultorios te perderías toda la acción de las áreas de choque.

Korra no podía creer que apenas eran las 11 de la noche el inicio de su turno y la sala de urgencias estaba llena de pacientes algunos graves y otros que solo estaban por un dolor de cabeza que se podría resolver con una sola pastilla, de los cuatro consultorios solo estaba el doctor Bolin que ya se estaba cansando de una paciente *hipocondriaca que tenía todas las enfermedades del mundo, dio un suspiro cansado

– esto no lo tenía planeado el primer día de trabajo-

-y apenas va empezando el turno- abrió los ojos grandes al ver a la persona que le había hablado, la misma chica que vio en el vestidor, una mujer de impactante belleza

\- soy la doctora Asami ¿y tú eres?-

La morena comenzó a balbucear antes de darse una bofetada mental, ¿desde cuándo ella tartamudeaba? –Korra ...soy Korra-

-bien Korra, entra a mi consultorio-

Los nervios de la morena se pusieron a flor de piel al ver a la sexy doctora Asami sentarse detrás de su escritorio- pero que estoy pensando!- se regañaba Korra así misma-

-necesito que me hagas un favor Korra , la sala de urgencias está a reventar y el doctor Bolin necesita apoyo, necesito que utilices tu *ojo clínico y me pases a los pacientes que en realidad necesitan atención médica y no están aquí por un justificante médico para faltar a su trabajo.

La morena sonrió ante aquel comentario saliendo del consultorio.

Dos horas mas tarde la sala de urgencias se encontraba vacía, la morena se tumbó en una silla suspirando con cansancio.

-¡hey tu! Si ya terminaste ven a ayudarnos adentro- dijo con voz potente su nueva jefa

No podía creer que apenas eran las dos de la mañana y ya se encontraba agotada.

-necesito ayuda en el área de pediatría- Korra maldijo por lo bajo, ella y los niños no se llevaban para nada, y se lo hicieron notar al salir con una linda vomitada en su uniforme.

-jefa necesito cambiarme-

La jefa sonrió de medio lado- ya te bautizaron, tienes cinco minutos para irte a cambiar-

Si a korra le hubieran dicho que así sería su primer dia de trabajo no se hubiera presentado llego como pudo al vestidor después de haberse perdido por diez minutos-ahora si me matara la jefa Lin-

Una risa se escuchó detrás de ella

-se puede saber que están gracioso?- volteo con molesta topándose con unos ojos esmeralda divertidos

-es gracioso que ese niño te haya dado una bienvenida tan húmeda, el primer día que llegue aquí al intentar poner una *sonda uretral mi paciente termino con una gran erección-

-quien no la tendría-comento Korra antes de sonrojarse brutalmente,-bueno al menos se no he sido la única que ha sufrido una vergüenza así-

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, era extraño como dos personas que se conocieron apenas hace unas horas estaban riendo con tanta confianza, un sonido de garganta carraspeando hizo que su risas cesaran.

-Doctora Sato, llegara ambulancia con paciente grave en 8 minutos, necesitamos al *equipo azul-

La pelinegra se puso de pie caminando con prisa hacia los elevadores.

-pensé que te habías ido- dijo con burla Lin

-se necesita más que eso para que yo me vaya- respondió la oji celeste saliendo del vestidor,-Sato- se repetía en su mente.

Llego al área de urgencias y se topo con Opal y tres personas mas.

-¿que sucede?- Preguntó la morena

-llegará paciente grave, la doctora Sato es la urgencióloga y médico internista, el Dr Bolin es solo médico general y se necesita a todo el equipo de especialistas-

Las sirenas de la ambulancia se escucharon entrando los paramédicos con una camilla ingresándola al área de choque.

Vio como Asami con gran agilidad comenzaba a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-4 miligramos de adrenalina, preparen todo para *entubación endotraqueal, ¡necesito dos vías periféricas ¡de inmediato!-

El carro de paro se abrió y vio a su jefa Lin buscando vena periferia mientras que Opal preparaba todo para la entubación.

Era su primer día y le tocaba una urgencia de verdad, vio como el paramédico se acercaba a ella comenzando a explicarle.

-masculino de 30 años, accidente automovilístico, lo encontramos con pérdida de conocimiento, los otros dos acompañantes no sobrevivieron-

Observo como Asami con mucha habilidad colocaba el tubo comenzando a dar respiración artificial con el ambu

-¡signos vitales!-

-80/40, frecuencia cardiaca de 48, temperatura de 35-

-¡se está chocando!, crucen tres unidades de paquete globular, necesitamos llevarlo a cirugía, tiene hemorragias internas-

La morena volteo hacia su derecha topándose con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

-Korra! Informa a Kya que prepare la sala de quirófano –Le gritaba su jefa

La ojiceleste corrió lo más rápido que pudo colocándose en la central de enfermeras del área de quirófano, una mujer de ojos azules la miro con extrañeza.

-la jefa Lin dice que preparen el quirófano, viene paciente a cirugía de urgencia-

Las tres enfermeras que se encontraban corrieron rápido hacia el vestidor de quirófano colocándose las botas y su equipo perdiéndose entre las salas de quirófano.

Vio como paso la camilla con una Asami dando respiración con el Ambu mientras que lo pasaban a otra camilla dentro del quirófano, vio al mismo chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados introducirse al vestidor de hombres, saliendo en menos de cinco minutos con cubre bocas y gorro quirúrgico.

La morena se sentía mal, no pudo hacer nada para colaborar, vio cómo su jefa sonreía de satisfacción, mientras ella se sentía a morir, casi era la hora de terminar el turno, los del turno matutino comenzaron a llegar, después de esa emergencia, Korra no volvió a ver a Asami, al parecer al paciente lo habían pasado a Terapia intensiva, suspiro frustrada, había sido una guardia cansada, camino al vestidor topándose a Asami conversando con un hombre mayor.

-Korra- la llamo suavemente Asami, hay alguien que quiere conocerte

-es un placer conocerte Korra, soy Hiroshi Sato-

La cara de Korra fue de asombro al escuchar ese apellido, doctora Sato, Hiroshi Sato- oh por dios- se dijo en su mente

-es un placer tenerte abordo en el hospital, Asami me platico la guardia de hoy y se que eres buen elemento-

El señor Sato se disculpó caminando hacia los elevadores.

-¿porque dijo eso Doctora Sato?- dijo en tono de reclamo.

-porque en realidad ayudaste mucho-

-pero no hice nada-contesto la morena

-si hiciste Korra, hiciste mucho, y no me llames doctora Sato, tu puedes llamarme Asami-

La pelinegra camino hacia los vestidores dejando a una Korra confundida, el significado de la palabra "ayudaste en mucho" tenía un doble significado para la doctora, cosa que pasó desapercibido para la morena.

* * *

Hola bueno es el primer fic korrasami que escribo, me gusta mucho esta pareja, espero y les agrade esta historia, está hecho en un mundo alterno donde no hay poderes, quizá el tema este muy trillado pero me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad. Cualquier duda que tengan referente a los temas médicos no duden en consultarme jeje, gracias a los que leen y gracias a mi novia por la edición, necesito tus dotes de gramar nazi jejeje saludos.

Glosario:

*iatrogenia: acto médico dañino que se hace sin la intención de causar daño.(como los estudiantes jajaja, aww recuerdo cuando era estudiante jeje siempre nos decían "ahí vienen los diatrogenicos"

Hipocondría: enfermedad infundada en la cual el paciente cree que padece alguna enfermedad grave(de esas personas conozco muchas xD)

Área de choque: se reciben a pacientes en condiciones graves para brindar atención médica inmediata.

Ojo clínico: evaluación del estado general de salud de un paciente sin necesidad de equipo médico.

Sonda uretral, sonda vesical: se utilizan para drenar la vejiga ,se introduce una sonda de látex por la uretra femenina o masculina hasta llegar a vejiga(esa experiencia de Asami me paso a mi jajajaja y es muy vergonzoso).

Equipo azul: Equipo médico conformado por profesionistas de la salud capacitados para brindar reanimación a un paciente grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse entre los edificios de esa gran ciudad, las calles comenzaban a cobrar vida poco a poco, personas corriendo a prisa para llegar a sus trabajos, mamás reprendiendo a niños al no apurarse para llegar a la escuela, era cómico ver esas escenas, gente de aquí para allá, tiendas y restaurantes abriendo sus puertas; Korra dio un suspiro pesado acomodándose su mochila, había sido una guardia pesada, su cuerpo se movía por inercia hacia el puerto para agarrar el navío que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar, soñaba con su cama tibia y su almohada invitándola a unirse en un sueño profundo hasta que la cama la escupiera o al menos eso creía ella, solo recordaba unos flashazos , ella-Jinora-compras-ese chico es lindo-te gusta este vestido-¡Korra cuidado! Y todo se obscureció.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco encontrándose con los rayos del sol que comenzaban a morir en el horizonte por esa gran ventana, se estiró perezosamente sintiendo la suavidad de esas sabanas de seda que le hacían cosquillas en su piel, se sentó en la orilla de la cama sintiendo sus ojos pesados y un dolor punzante en su cabeza, se puso de pie estirándose tal cual larga era escuchando el sonido de sus vertebras crujir ante el estiramiento, era normal ser perezosa al despertar, estaba en su naturaleza, desde pequeña su madre tenía que despertarla en las mañanas para que desayunara, si por ella fuera seguiría dormida hasta medio día, eso la hizo recordar algo... esa no era su habitación, observó con detenimiento la habitación, una cama grande, sábanas de seda, un tocador lleno de maquillaje y perfumes, pantalla de plasma muy grande para su parecer, de hecho... la habitación era demasiado grande para su gusto, escuchó ruidos fuera de esa puerta que se encontraba cerrada, tomó su chaqueta, botas y mochila, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, sólo recordaba que ese no era su hogar, sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho,¿ y si la habían secuestrado un grupo de hombres para saciar sus más bajos instintos?, tomó con fuerzas su mochila lista para repartir golpes, bajo la escalera de lo que parecía una casa, la puerta se encontraba frente a ella, lista para escapar, pero algo más llamo su atención, un olor proveniente de lo que parecía ser la cocina, caminó con cautela hacia la puerta de vaivén, un dolor se apodero de su nariz ahora -¡pero qué demonios!- gritaba la morena tirada en el suelo.

-lo siento- exclamo una voz asustada

Fue una gran sorpresa para Korra toparse con ese par de ojos verdes esmeralda observándola entre apenados y preocupados.

-yo de verdad lo siento, déjame ayudarte- la pelinegra se hincó a su lado ayudándola a incorporarse poco a poco –necesitamos hielo para esa nariz-

-y un cirujano plástico- comento la morena con algo de enfado

-discúlpame, yo no sabía que estabas detrás de la puerta. Ven con migo-, tomó de la mano a la ojiceleste llevándola dentro de la cocina y sentándola en un banquillo, saco del frigorífico unos cubos de hielo envolviéndolos en una servilleta- esto bajará la hinchazón y los analgésicos que te daré ayudaran para el dolor-

La ojiceleste sintió como su nariz recibía la hieloterapia por así decirlo, hizo un mohín al sentir el frío en su adolorida nariz.

-espero y te guste a cena- comento tranquila mente la chica de tez blanca

-no quiero ser grosera doctora Asami… pero ¿que hago aquí?

Los platos que tenia Asami en su mano se resbalaron al escuchar esa pregunta. En realidad cómo le explicaba que por distraída y por ir aprisa chocó con un par de cajas de madera haciendo que se derrumbaran directo en el cuerpo de la ojiazul – bueno es algo complicado, pero te lo contare después por que se nos hace tarde-

La cara de la morena cambio drásticamente -¿tarde para que?-

-el trabajo Korra-

-¡¿que?!- contesto la ojiazul levantándose de golpe –¿quieres decir que eh estado aquí toda la tarde?, deben de estar preocupados por mi!- mas que por consideración, Korra sabia que en realidad era por que Tenzin le daría una tremenda regañada y un supermegarchicontrasuperduper sermón durante horas – ¿donde esta Jinora?- pregunto la morena recordando que ella era su acompañante.

-oh bueno…ella se fue hace un rato al ver que no despertabas pronto, me ofrecí a cuidarte mientras despertabas….veras Korra…. Yo, lo siento, tu sabes…sales de guardia en calidad de zombi y... y... prometo ser menos distraída la próxima vez-

La morena solo entre cerro los ojos,no recordaba mucho,sólo un grito y después unas cajas cayendo en su anatomía, ella se hubiera molestado enormemente si no fuera por la cara de arrepentimiento y tristeza que la doctora le ofreció.

-tranquila doctora,todo esta bien, de hecho me siento genial…auuu!-

Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta al sentir ese dolor en su cabeza, la ojiesmeralda se acercó con preocupación

-tranquila ¿si?- la morena le ofreció una linda sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a la mas alta –así que…dormí toda la tarde en tu casa?-

Asami sirvió dos tazas de café asintiendo solo con la cabeza.

-es una linda casa- contesto cortésmente la morena.

-gracias- sonrió apenada la ojiesmeralda, eran pocas las personas que entraban a su casa y ese cumplido de la morena hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción – yo fui la encargada de la decoración-

-wao eso es genial doctora Asami ,tiene muy buenos gustos-

-solo con las cosas Korra, aunque últimamente también con las personas- el café de Korra salió disparado por su boca tosiendo fuertemente.

\- ¿estas bien?- preguntaba entre preocupada y molesta consigo misma, ¿cómo fue capaz de decir algo así?, era la primera vez que brotaban por si solas las palabras de su subconsciente sin involucrar a su consiente,¿ y cual era su resultado?, una Korra bronco aspirándose.

-si…solo estaba algo caliente- contesto la ojiazul

-si necesitas usar la ducha puedes hacerlo,no creo que alcances a ir a tu hogar-

La morena asintió con la cabeza aun sentía aquel líquido correr por su garganta.

-puedes usar la ducha de mi habitación,el baño queda entrando, la segunda puerta-

-¿y dónde queda tu habitación?- pregunto cabizbaja la ojiazul escondiendo su sonrojo

-es donde despertaste hoy-

La morena subió escaleras arriba,entrando a la enorme habitación, observó cada detalle que había pasado desapercibido, una foto de Hiroshi y Asami, y en otra estaba Asami de pequeña con una bata blanca curando a lo que parecía un oso, el siguiente portarretrato era de Asami con aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados,el mismo que había entrado a quirófano la noche anterior.

-el es el Doctor Mako-

La ojiazul volteo de golpe muy sonrojada- yo…solo veía y…-

-no te preocupes- comento la doctora acercándose hacia la morena brindándole una sonrisa nostálgica al portarretrato – a veces las personas no son como te imaginas-

La morena solo entrecerró los ojos, -últimamente esta doctorcita me esta poniendo muchos acertijos- pensó la chica de cabello castaño.

-bueno es mejor que entres o llegaremos tarde y dudo mucho que quieras ver a Lin enojada-

-eso quiere decir que el día de ayer estaba contenta?- pregunto en tono de burla la ojiazul

\- aunque no lo creas hay días peores-

Después de una hora las chicas ya se encontraban camino a su lugar de trabajo,el camino fue silencioso pero agradable; las puertas del hospital se abrieron dejando pasar a las dos profesionales de la salud.

-veo que es costumbre tuya llegar temprano- comento la ojiazul ingresando al elevador seguida de la otra chica.

-bueno,tengo que llegar a ver los pendientes y los pacientes que se encuentran en terapia intensiva-

-es un trabajo cansado- exclamó la morena tocándose un poco la nariz

-perdón por eso- dijo apenada la ojiverde

-vamos tranquila,no hay nada que un besito sanador no pueda hacer- dijo sonriente la morena

La pelinegra sonrió ante aquel comentario, recordaba que su madre siempre le daba besos en sus raspones y le decía que con eso sanarían más rápido.

-lo haré, pero mas te vale que no le cuentes a los demás pacientes, no quiero estar besando a todo el hospital-

Una sonrisa traviesa se asomo de la morena –solo si prometes no volver a golpearme-

La pelinegra sonrió de buena gana tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la otra chica depositando un tierno beso en su nariz lastimada; la puerta del elevador se abrió dándole paso a un sorprendido Mako que frunció el ceño al ver eso.

-buenas noches Doctora- hablo de mala gana el chico

-buenas noches doctor –

El tono de decepción con el cual Asami se había dirigido a el hizo saber a Korra que algo no andaba bien.

De nuevo se abrieron las puertas del elevador bajándose de el Asami y korra dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores,Korra solo se limitó a cambiarse mientras Asami hacia lo mismo, el semblante de la pelinegra cambio después de haber visto a ese chico, parecía entre triste y molesta a la vez.

Asami termino por cambiarse primero despidiéndose de Korra con la mirada, la ojiazul la iba a seguir cuando la voz de su jefa la hizo parar en seco.

-no se si sepas que traes lápiz labial en la nariz-

Todas las tonalidades de rojo que existen en el mundo se posaron en las mejillas de la sureña

-vamos Lin, no seas tan dura-

Korra volteo hacia esa voz que solo había escuchado una vez, una mujer madura de ojos entre grises y azules

-deja de decirme que hacer con las nuevas chicas de mi área, tu ocúpate de las chicas nuevas que llegan a tu área de quirófano Kya-

Kya le brindo una sonrisa a Korra haciendo que esta se tranquilizara un poco

El área de urgencias se encontraba un poco vacia esa noche, el dr Bolin como siempre se encontraba hablando o mas bien coqueteando con la enfermera Opal, mientras que Korra se encargaba del paciente que tenían en observación, un paciente que llegó por una infección estomacal por comida en mal estado, parecía que iba a ser una noche algo larga, la morena no había vuelto a ver a la doctora desde que se despidieron en el vestidor,soltó un suspiro pesado ante la computadora que se encontraba frente a ella con su nota de enfermería aún en blanco.

-querida, aunque le declares tu amor eterno a la computadora dudo mucho que vaya a corresponderte-

La morena alzo la mirada topándose con Kya, que ahora sabia que era la jefa de quirófano.

-déjala sola Kya- comento Lin desde su escritorio

-no tienes que ser tan dura Lin,te saldrán arrugas-

Lin solo frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario y continuo sumergida en los papeles de su escritorio; Korra soltó otro suspiro –bueno, esta nota no se escribirá sola-

Paciente masculino tranquilo,en cama,posición decúbito ventral, con facies de dolor, en compañía de familiares.

"Orientado,consciente, cooperador, via aérea permeable, sin datos de dificultad respiratoria con buena saturación,signos vitales dentro de parámetros normales,se encuentra en ayuno,de una escala del 1 al 10 refiere tener un 6 de dolor tipo cólico,con distensión abdominal,presenta vomito en una ocasión,se canaliza vena periférica con solución dextrosa al 5%, Asami"

-Vas en buen camino con tu nota,pero ¿que tiene que ver la doctora ahí?- comento Kya observándola con picardia

Las mejillas de Korra se tiñeron de rojo de nuevo al ver lo que había escrito y más cuando vio a la misma Asami parada en la puerta de urgencias sonriendo.

Unas sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos haciendo que todos dejaran sus labores y el pequeño error de Korra se quedara en el olvido,los paramédicos entraron con una camilla,en ella se encontraba un pequeño de unos diez años .

-¿qué sucedió?- pregunto de inmediato la pelinegra comenzando a revisarlo.

-presentó dos convulsiones, una en casa y una de camino hacia aquí-comenta la madre que el niño estaba dormido y comenzó a convulsionar- comento el paramédico.

-doctor Bolin comunícate con el neurólogo pediatra, necesito interconsulta con el, Opal informa a rayos X, necesito una tomografía de cráneo, necesito una vena periférica permeable- informaba la pelinegra mientras veía como Lin de ponía de pie –jefa, agradezco su ayuda pero quiero que Korra lo canalice-

La cara de la morena cambio a una de asombro, el niño aparentemente se veía tranquilo, su fuerte no eran los paciente pediátricos, tienen unas venas delgadas y si el niño tuvo fiebre sería imposible cateterizar una vena periférica,la morena observo a Asami que la veía dándole ánimos, acerco la charola con todo lo que utilizaría, era muy diferente tratar con pacientes adultos a tratar con un niño,pensaba que esto podía ser peor pero fue su gran error pensar eso, una nueva conclusión se hizo presente,canalizar a un niño, con fiebre y para acabarla convulsionándose.

-¡necesito la vía ya!, ¡3 miligramos de diezepam intravenoso,necesito una cánula de Guedel!-

Lin sabia que era imposible realizar ese procedimiento,hasta ella había dudado en hacerlo,vio como Korra con una maestría que desconocía coloco el catéter sin ningún problema mientras Opal le pasaba la jeringa con el medicamento, las convulsiones cesaron poco a poco,el niño fue transportado al área de Rx y de ahí pasaría al área de pediatría.

-Buen trabajo iatrogenia- comento la jefa Lin antes de darse la vuelta y continuar con su papeleo

La pelinegra le hizo una seña a la ojiazul entrando a su consultorio

-gracias por confiar en mi- dijo la castaña algo apenada cerrando la puerta detrás

-¿cómo no iba a confiar en alguien que me incluye en sus notas de enfermería?- comento con gracia la pelinegra notando el sonrojo de Korra con diversión.

-Me agradas Korra-

-tambien me agradas doctora Asami- contesto la morena sonrojada

-solo llámame Asami ¿si?-

-solo si no me llamas iatrogenia-

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír de buena gana mientras se escucha un grito de ¡silencio, están en un hospital!,del otro lado de la puerta.

-ya esta mejor tu nariz?-

-ahora se encuentra mejor, me voy antes de que mi jefa me reporte por no hacer nada-

La morena salió de la habitación caminando hacia su central sonriendo como tonta al ver que aun tenia pintalabios en su nariz.

* * *

Me agrada mucho que les haya gustado la historia,me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo,y bueno toda esa terminología es mi pan de cada día jajaja,un fuerte abrazo a los lectores que me dejaron comentarios y también a los lectores fantasmas,no se que días actualizare ya que a veces tengo días pesados en el hospital,pero tratare de escribir en mis descansos,saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El sol nacía desde lo alto, el día comenzaba para muchos pero terminaba para otros, por fin Korra llegaba a su ahora nuevo hogar, los pulmones de Korra se llenaron de aire, tranquilidad se respiraba en ese lugar.

-¡Korra!- bueno quizás no tanto, una pequeña chica de cabello negro se acercaba a toda prisa seguida por otro niño.

-¿es cierto que te rompiste la nariz?,¿Por qué no dormiste ayer aquí?,¿viste algún paciente con las tripas de fuera?,¿es verdad que si tomas agua al revés te mueres?-

-Ikki por favor déjala contestar!- comento un pequeño de ojos grises.

-Gracias por defenderme Meelo, ahora solo quiero irme a dormir antes de que…

-Korra- la voz de Tenzin se escuchó en su espalda –tienes que explicarme que pasó-

-Ah... bueno… es que… no lo recuerdo bien- comentó la morena rascándose la nuca.

\- ¡A DESAYUNAR!- se escuchó un grito desde adentro de la casa.

-Me explicaras esto en la mesa jovencita, no te escaparás-

Todos entraron en la casa, la mesa estaba puesta, el estómago de Korra informaba que su cuerpo necesitaba alimentarse, tomó su lugar de la mesa y para su fortuna Tenzin estaba frente de ella

-¿y bien?- pregunto aquel hombre

Su hija mayor llego aun bostezando sentándose en la mesa sin notar la mirada de auxilio de Korra

-¿Qué paso ese día Korra?-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- balbuceó la morena por lo bajo

-Korra tuvo un accidente papá, la obligué a ir conmigo de compras, unos hombres se encontraban en un camión descargando cajas de alimento para gatos y Korra chocó con otra chica igual de distraída que ella y derrumbó una pila de cajas que los hombres habían acomodado perfectamente para subirlas a un montacargas, así que Korra terminó en el suelo con todas las cajas encima de ella, los empleados no sabían si recoger a Korra o a las cajas-

La cara de la morena se tiñó de un ligero rojo

-y la chica resulto ser la doctora Asami y se ofreció llevarse a Korra con ella, y nos fuimos a su casa, por cierto tiene una muy linda casa-

Tenzin sólo soltó un suspiro, mientras que la morena devoraba su desayuno.

La obscuridad comenzaba a cubrir Ciudad Republica, las luces de los autos y de las lámparas de la calle empezaban a alumbrar la ciudad, una nueva noche de trabajo iniciaba, como era habitual Korra llegaba a la misma hora, saludando al vigilante y a las chicas recepcionistas, subió al elevador encontrándose al doctor Mako, no sabía porque pero tan sólo tenerlo cerca sentía un sentimiento de enojo hacia él, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron bajando de él se dirigió hacia el vestidor, ahí se encontraba Kya junto con Opal – el hospital esta hasta reventar- comentó Kya, la morena no le tomó importancia a esas palabras hasta llegar a la sala de urgencias

-Korra, te harás cargo de los pacientes del cubículo 1 hasta el cubículo 6 Opal y yo nos haremos cargo del resto-

Aquellos pacientes tenían desde a tarde ahí, esperaban la valoración médica para ver si ingresaban al área de hospitalización o podrían ser dados de alta e irse a su hogar, la enfermera del turno vespertino comenzó a entregarle los pacientes a Korra:

-Paciente masculino presento dolor abdominal, se le canalizó vena periférica y se le administró analgésico intravenoso, el dolor cedió lo más probable es que se vaya de alta, el siguiente paciente Don Jun, es un pacientito de 82 años con EVC de dos años de evolución, tiene úlceras por presión mal cuidadas grado tres en coxis, sonda de gastrostomía y aparte tiene traqueostomia, se le habló al traumatólogo presenta fractura de cuello de fémur, al parecer se les cayó a los familiares al tratar de movilizarlo, utiliza oxígeno por puntas nasales a 3 litros por minuto, está programado para cirugía mañana a las 14 horas, el sube a piso, su habitación será la 302 ya está todo listo para que lo subas, al rato pides camillero y les hablas a las chicas de piso para que te tengan lista la habitación, los demás pacientes se irán a su hogar

Tres pacientes de Korra se fueron a sus hogares, el doctor Bolin se encontraba haciendo la receta médica para dar de alta a otro paciente, Korra entro al cubículo dos donde se encontraba el señor Jun.

-hay que aspirarlo- se escuchó la voz de Lin detrás de la puerta; la cara de Korra cambió drásticamente, podía colocar sondas rectales, cambiar pañales, ver sangre, soportar olores fétidos pero nada era comparado con lo que tenía que hacer, observó la sonda de aspiración que se encontraba conectada en el aspirador, ella no se consideraba una mujer asquerosa pero eso era lo único que no podía hacer sin poner cara de asco- y nos encontramos vieja enemiga- la morena veía con odio la sonda, se colocó cuatro guantes y 6 cubrebocas, más las gafas de seguridad.

-parece como si fueras a limpiar lo más asqueroso del mundo- a morena dio un satito de asombro al ver a la doctora Asami que la veía entre divertida y confundida.

-Buenas noches doctora-

-Buenas noches Korra- la pelinegra entró al cubículo observando al paciente mientras le colocaba el oxímetro de pulso –puedes hacer lo tuyo, yo sólo vine a valorarlo para hacer la orden de internamiento-

La morena trago grueso, podía hacer todo lo que le pidieran pero aspirar secreciones era lo único que no podía hacer si terminar con alguna arqueada de asco, abrió el aspirador y probó que fuera la succión adecuada en un frasco de agua estéril - bien…es hora- colocó la sonda en el orificio de la cánula de traqueostomía, el ruido característico de cuando se aspiran secreciones se comenzó a escuchar, Asami veía con curiosidad como un sudor sutil comenzaba a salir de la frente de Korra, la primera arqueada salió de la boca de Korra mientras que lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-tranquila Korra, respira- tranquilidad era una palabra jamás sentiría y menos al sentir a las doctora Asami abrazarla por la espalda y susurrarle –te invito un café-

La puerta del cubículo se abrió asomándose en el umbral una Lin con la ceja arqueada- lo que sea que estén haciendo tendrá que esperar, llega ambulancia en 15 minutos-

Asami de inmediato se separó de Korra con un rubor en sus mejillas –será mejor que haga esa orden y subas al señor Jun a su habitación-

En diez minutos estaba lista la orden y el camillero se encontraba listo para subir al paciente, la morena tomó el expediente, revisó el tanque de oxígeno y se dirigió al tercer piso que era el área de traumatología; la pelinegra observaba a la morena perderse entre los elevadores mientras que en su mente se reprochaba- ¿por qué la abracé?- Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver las puertas del área de urgencias abrirse dejando entrar a los para médicos.

Después de revisar a la paciente y dejar sus indicaciones Asami se encontraba en su consultorio intentando realizar la historia clínica

"Residente de Cd República.

Antecedentes alérgicos a medicamentos: Penicilina.

Antecedentes diabetes o hipertensión: Negados.

Niega transfusiones, oncológicos, quirúrgicos: Negados.

Tabaquismo: Negado.

Etilismo: Negado.

Ocupación: Estudiante"

-Como si le fuera a creer que no fuma ni toma- se decía la pelinegra a sí misma.

"Sufrió accidente automovilístico hace 4 días, iba de pasajera y portaba cinturón de seguridad, no hubo perdida del estado de alerta, presenta dolor en columna cervical y parte superior de moredada intesidad, ya ha recibido manejo médico, sin embargo se ha incrementado el dolor por lo que acude a valoración médica por especialista"

-Si cree que le hare un justificante para faltar a la escuela está muy equivocada-

"Femenino con edad aparente o igual a la cronológica, intranquila, quejumbrosa, consciente, orientada en tiempo y espacio y persona, sin fascies características de dolor, buen estado de hidratación, buena coloración de piel y tegumentos, afebril. Cráneo: sin cerebro..-bueno no puedo poner eso-craneo normocéfalo, sin endostosis ni exostosis, ojos con pupilas isocoricas normorreflexicas, narinas permeables y mucosa nasal normal, faringe y amígdalas normales, ambos oídos con conducto auditivo normal, membrana timpánica normal. Cuello corto, cilíndrico, tráquea central y desplazable, sin adenomegalias con arcos de movilidad normales sin plétora yugular, dolor a los movimientos.

-¡yo encantada de ocasionarle más dolor!- un suspiro pesado salió de la doctora, se sentía molesta pero no sabía bien el por qué, si era por haber ido impulsiva y abrazar a Korra o por que las interrumpieron- ¡por Dios Asami, controla tus hormonas!

"Torax: normolíneo con movimientos de amplexion y amplexación normales, campos pulmonares bien aerados, ruidos cardiacos rítmicos en intensidad y frecuencia, no soplos, no trote, ausencia de tercer y cuarto ruido."

"Abdomen… plano y bien trabajado;" una sonrisa se escapó de la doctora al recordar las veces que había visto el abdomen de Korra, un regaño mental hizo que volviera a lo suyo.

"Abdomen: plano, blando, depresible, sin puntos dolorosos a palpación media/profunda, peristalsis normal, sin datos de irritación peritoneal.

Extremidades superiores eutróficas con arcos de movilidad normales, pulsos normales, reflejos normales.

Extremidades inferiores eutróficas con arcos de movilidad normales flexo extensión normal, sin compromiso neurocirculatorio, no edema, estado neurológico sin datos patológicos

Glasgow de 15 puntos

Genitales: diferidos.

Doctora: Asami Sato médico internista y urgencióloga"

Korra se encontraba ya en el área de urgencias todo comenzó a estar "bien", sabía que la palabra calma y está tranquilo son las palabras prohibidas en todos los hospitales, el último paciente pasó a consulta, dio un suspiro de cansancio tumbándose en la silla, desde ahí se veía la perta cerrada de consultorio de Asami, su corazón latió como loco al recordar aquella cercanía, se disponía a hacerle una visita a Asami cuando el doctor Mako entro al área de urgencias

-¿Lin, donde esta Asami?-

Lin solo apunto al consultorio mientras continuaba acomodando medicamentos; Korra se consideraba una mujer con mucha paciencia, pero las ansias la carcomían por dentro al ver que Mako ya llevaba 15 minutos dentro del consultorio, ¿ansias? O ¿celos?, esas preguntas llegaron a Korra como una inyección intravenosa llega al torrente sanguíneo.

\- iatrogenia, necesito que metas este material al consultorio de la doctora Asami-

Al escuchar eso, la morena ignoró por completo el como la habían llamado, tomó el material y se acercó cautelosa hacia la puerta, unos sollozos se escuchaban y una voz varonil también

-vamos Asami, es lo mejor, necesitas un hombre a tu lado que te cuide y se haga responsable de este hospital-

-¡yo no me casare contigo Mako!, ese compromiso fue arreglado, yo puedo hacerme cargo del hospital-

-vamos Asami, tu padre ya está grande, tú serás la dueña del hospital y necesitas un director médico-

-yo sola puedo ser la dueña y ser la directora del hospital Mako, no te necesito-

-¿me usaste solamente?-

-por favor Mako, todos sabemos que tú fuiste el que me usó, enamorarme para que mi padre te nombrara subdirector médico, no tienes vergüenza, te pido que te retires por favor-

-no pienso irme-

Los dos doctores quedaron viendo a la puerta al ver a Korra abrir la puerta lentamente

-disculpe doctor Mako pero hablaron de quirófano que llegara una cirugía de urgencia-

El chico le ofreció una mirada de enojo a las dos chicas y salió del consultorio.

-se va a molestar más al encontrar a un paciente fantasma-

La pelinegra sonrió de mala gana.

-¿entonces… sigue en pie el café? Yo diría que mejor vayamos a desayunar yo invito- comentó entre apenada y alegre la morena

-será un placer enfermera Korra-

-¿Asami en que quedamos de los títulos?-

-los títulos se quedan en la pared- contestó sonriendo la pelinegra.

La guardia termino con saldo blanco, uno que otro paciente de los cuales se hizo cargo el doctor Bolin, los nervios se apoderaban de Korra, ella estaría encantada con cualquier cosa que desayunara, pero no sabía qué comida le gustaba a Asami.

Ya en el vestidor se encontraba Korra algo pensativa, habían quedado de ir a desayunar, pero no habían quedado en donde verse y en que se irían.

-deberias de dejar de pensar tanto- le comento una sonriente Opal quitándose su uniforme

-¿bueno quien dejaría de pensar siendo enfermera?-

-buen punto, pero a veces hay que dejar de pensar un poco y dejarse llevar-

Aquellas palabras fueron como un acertijo el cual no pudo resolver al ver a Asami entrara por la puerta.

-Korra espero y no te moleste pero necesito pasar a la dirección médica unos momentos, después nos iremos-

Kya las observaba con picardía mientras que Lin se limitaba a cambiarse sin expresión alguna.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron en silencio por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras de servicio, Korra no había tenido oportunidad de recorrer el hospital, llegaron a la planta baja donde caminaron hacia otro largo pasillo llegando hasta donde estaba un gran letrero que decía "dirección médica", dentro de él se encontraba una oficina bastante amplia muy moderna.

-esto sólo me tomará unos segundos, espero y seas paciente-

-claro- la morena tomó asiento en un gran sofá de terciopelo mientras que veía a la pelinegra tomar un montón de carpetas y guardarlas en su maletín.

-listo podemos irnos-

Al salir de la oficina se encontraron con el buen Hiroshi entrando a la oficina de alado.

-Qué gusto verte hija, ¿fue una guardia pesada?- preguntó aquél hombre de anteojos mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-fue una guardia muy movida papá, espero y me disculpes pero hoy me llevaré el trabajo a casa-

El hombre canoso solo le ofreció una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su oficina-no te sobre esfuerces hija sabes que Mako estaría encantado de ayudarte con esa papelería-

-no necesito su ayuda papá, además ya cuento con alguien que me va a ayudar- la pelinegra volteó a ver a una confundida Korra que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-bueno hija tu sabes lo que haces- sin más que decir las dos chicas se dieron la media vuelta abandonando el lugar.

-y bien, ¿a dónde me llevaras?-

-ah bueno… sobre eso… aun no conozco bien la ciudad y no quiero terminar de llevarte a la cafetería del hospital- comento apenada la oji azul.

-Bueno hay un lugar que me gusta mucho, podríamos ir ahí-

Las dos salieron del hospital, el sol ya comenzaba a cegar la vista de los trabajadores nocturno

-Es malvado- decía la morena entrecerrando los ojos

-Vamos, sólo es el sol, además nos iremos en mi auto-

La pelinegra dirigió a la oji azul al estacionamiento del hospital donde su auto se encontraba

-La verdad por eso utilizo los vidrios de mi auto obscuros, salgo peleada con el sol-

Las dos comenzaron a reír adentrándose en el coche; la sureña pensó que por cómo era Asami terminarían en algún restaurante lujoso, pero en realidad era una cafetería donde en su mayoría vendía comida rápida.

-Perdona lo informal del lugar es solo que aquí venden el mejor café del mundo-

-eso está por comprobarse-

Ambas tomaron asiento en una mesa parados, la mesera se acercó dejándoles el menú y saludando amablemente a la oji esmeralda que le contesto con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿vienes a menudo aquí?-

-Todos los días antes de irme a casa a descansar-

-Agradable lugar-

Las dos quedaron en silencio, un silencio incómodo, Korra no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, había algo que rondaba en su cabeza desde hace tiempo pero se sentía fuera de lugar al preguntar eso.

-Mako y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, nos enamoramos, era un hombre lindo, pero muy ambicioso, tomamos especialidades diferentes, pensé que nuestro amor lo iba a poder todo, le ofrecí trabajo en el hospital de mi papa pero al parecer la avaricia pudo más con el-

Korra estaba sorprendida, no sabía si Asami le había leído el pensamiento o simplemente era muy predecible.

-bueno yo… no sabía eso...-

-Es un secreto a voces en el hospital, por respeto a mi persona no lo dicen, pero todos lo saben. Al principio pensaba que todos me trataban así por ser la hija del dueño, pero después me gane la lealtad y confianza de la gente, cosa que a Mako no le parece, el solo piensa en él y solo en el- la voz de la pelinegra comenzó a sonar un poco quebrada por el llanto que contenía.

-¿lo amas?-

-lo ame mucho, sólo que eso ya se terminó, ahora lo veo como un gran colega y hermano de un verdadero amigo, el doctor Bolin es el hermano pequeño de Mako y siempre se ha opuesto a las decisiones que toma Mako-

-eso yo no lo sabía-

-bueno ahora lo sabes…y dime ¿qué vas a hacer mañana en tu día de descanso?- preguntó la pelinegra tomando un sorbo del café que les habían llevado.

-¿día de descanso?- pregunto confundida la morena

-Si… nos dan un día de descanso a la semana, ¿Qué no leíste tu contrato?-

La morena comenzó a jugar con su taza de café, la verdad no se había tomado la molestia de leer el contrato.

-¿Qué vas a hacer maña?-pregunto la pelinegra

-no tengo la menor idea-comento la ojiazul apenada

-Si te invito a salir, ¿aceptarías?-

La morena comenzó a toser, ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba eso, quizás Asami comenzaba a sospechar sobre algún problema para deglutir cosa que era mentira.

-tomaré eso como un sí. Te recojo mañana a la una de la tarde fuera del hospital, sospecho que ya vas a estar despierta a esa hora-

La morena solo asintió intentando de toser y que ese poco café que se quería ir por su tráquea, saliera.

-vamos Korra, no me hagas hacerte una traqueostomia-

-¡ASAMI!-

* * *

Muchas pero muchas infinitas gracias a todas las personas que leen, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten

Pd 1: google lo sabe todo

Pd2: ya explique lo de las cajas jajaja

Pd3: soy enfermera jeje

Pd4: cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia jajaja

Saludos y muchas gracias humanos y no humanos que leen mi fic besos y abrazos sanadores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Si a Korra le hubieran dicho que el salir con alguien se sentiría así, jamás hubiera aceptado, esa sensación de náuseas y de que un Alien esta listo para salir de su estómago era algo de lo cual tenia que hablar con alguien ¿pero con quién?, Tenzin se infartaría, Meelo muy chico, Ikki preguntaría mucho, Pema estaría agotada y Jinora…..bueno Jinora no preguntaría detalles,ella es la indicada.

Caminó hacia la habitación de la joven parándose en el umbral de la puerta, Jinora tenía su portátil abierta, al parecer haciendo algún tipo de tarea.

-seria lindo de tu parte ayudarme después con la tarea si te aconsejo-

La oji azul solto un suspiro pesado ¿de verdad era muy predecible?.

-y bien...¿es guapo?-

La morena dio un tropiezo al intentar sentarse en la cama tras esa pregunta -¿Quién?- preguntó nerviosa

-vamos no te hagas la occisa, esos suspiros que das van a dar a algún lugar-

-yo…no sé qué decir…

-¿bueno, sabes a donde te va a llevar?

-amm… no le pregunté... je…- comentó la morena rascándose la nuca

-¿y si te lleva a algún lugar elegante y tu vas muy informal?-

La morena palideció un poco al escuchar eso, no había pensado qué ropa ponerse, sabía que Asami era una mujer con una buena posición económica ¿y si iban a algún lugar elegante? ¿y si la veía mal por la ropa que llevaba puesta?, la verdad no había pensado en eso, de hecho ni siquiera sabía a donde iban a ir, sin duda estaba en un gran aprieto, pero también sabia que Asami no era una mujer que le gustaba derrochar la fortuna de su padre ni la suya, era una mujer sencilla y humilde.

-Korra….¿tu ardilla mental dejo de girar?-

La morena volvió en si después de eso -Si... estoy bien-

-Sólo te diré algo Korra. Si de verdad le importas no va a importar que ropa lleves, lo importante es que estés con él-

Después de terminar con la tarea de Jinora la morena se encontraba recostada en la cama, en realidad no era un "EL" ERA UN "ELLA" -Pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? Ella es solo mi amiga, no debo de pensar en ella como una "ELLA". Necesito dormir.

Las horas pasaban y si su cama tuviera vida de seguro ya la hubiera bajado a patadas de ahí, se volteaba a la derecha, boca abajo, boca arriba, a la izquierda, una almohada entre las piernas, dos almohadas y el sueño no llegaba, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se apoderaba de ella, podía decir que se enfermó y faltar, pero conociendo a Asami iría a verla, Tic Toc, cinco de la mañana y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Bendito día de descanso, no había necesidad de despertar si no quería pero sus necesidades fisiológicas la obligaron y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el reloj marcaba las 12:30 PM

-¡DEMONIOS!- se levantó como un resorte, salió de la habitación chocando un un Tenzin algo molesto.-Korra no se corre en esta casa-

-¡¿Por qué no me despertaron?!-

-Es tu dia de descanso ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

-Ah…tengo un curso de… De RCP… jeje… amm voy a un mandado al fondo a la derecha, nos vemos-

Cinco minutos de baño, tres minutos cambiándose, 15 segundos de verse al espejo -peinarme… ah... estoy en huelga, no hay tiempo- salió a toda prisa hacia el puerto sólo gritando un –¡Regresaré tarde!-

Diez minutos de retraso, corría a toda prisa, era lo peor que podía pasarle, llegar tarde a la primera cita que tenia en su vida y aparte de todo llegaría sudada, sus nervios aumentaron al ver a la pelinegra vestida de una manera casual, anteojos obscuros, jeans y zapatos deportivos era lo que portaba, agitada y algo sudorosa se acerco a la pelinegra que la recibió con una sonrisa, le tomó un minuto recuperar el aliento y poder articular una palabra.

-¿Tienes mucho esperando?- preguntó la morena aun tratando de respirar/p

-Creo que nací con la paciencia que a otros les falta- comento la peligra riendo

-También con un poco de soberbia- comentó la morena

-Y tu con algo de impuntualidad- arremetió la oji verde

-Ah yo, siento eso-

-No te fijes en eso. Ven, hay que irnos-

-¿Y a donde iremos?-pregunto curiosa la morena

-Tengo hambre y por la marca que aun traes en tu mejilla supongo que acabas de despertar-

La cara de la morena se tiñó de rojo intentando voltear su cara hacia otro lado; las dos subieron al automóvil de Asami- ¿y dime que te gustaría comer?-

-Lo que sea esta bien-

-¿Y si te digo que soy vegetariana pensaras igual?-

-Ahh… creo que sí- la cara de Korra se tiñó nuevamente de rojo. Comer vegetales no era su fuerte

-jajaja, debiste ver tu cara-

La cara de la morena ahora fue de confusión, y después fue de asombro al ver al lugar donde habían llegado.

-Espero y te guste la pizza y los videojuegos-

Pensó que con una pizza mediana bastaba para las dos,pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver ordenar a Asami una pizza grande con queso extra,dos helados, ensalada,refresco jumbo y papas

-¿Eres buena en los videojuegos?-pregunto la pelinegra

La morena solo sonrió de medio lado -Hagamos una apuesta,la que gane mas tickets ganara un premio.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Si, lo que sea-/p

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de la morena, era una mujer competitiva y que disfrutaba de los videojuegos,parte de su niñez se la pasaba con sus amigos jugando,era una AS en cualquier tipo de videojuegos, más en los de pelea.

La comida fue amena, entre risas y miradas discretas entre las dos paso una hora y media.

-Lista para ser derrotada?- pregunto la oji verde/p  
-Lista para ganarte-

El primer juego era de una temática obvia, 4 pelotas de básquetbol, un aro y 30 segundos para encestar la mayor cantidad, las monedas fueron insertadas en la ranura al mismo tiempo, las dos en posición y el sonido de Go! se escuchó. Para Korra era fácil encestar, desde pequeña fue buena para cualquier tipo de deporte que no se tratara de estar sentada,pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Asami tenia mayor puntaje que ella,el tiempo termino y estuvo casi parejo, los tickets salieron y la pelinegra solo sonrio con algo de malicia mientras que Korra suspiraba cansada.

-¿Equipo de básquet?-/p

-Fui capitana de la escuela secundaria y fuimos campeones invictos por tres años-

Korra se sentía algo tonta tras escuchar eso.

-Parece que me has juzgado mal-

-Ah... no te juzgué, es sólo que me sorprendes, pero si no vamos a dejar llevar por las apariencias, creo que no seriamos buen personal de salud-

-Concuerdo con usted estimada colega, pero ahora mi prioridad es acabar con una horda de zombies que han atacado aquel lugar-

La pelinegra caminó hacia otro juego tomando un rifle, "en boca cerrada no entran moscas" dicho muy famoso que Korra olvidó, en ese momento su boca se encontraba abierta tanto como su mandíbula se lo permitía, ver esa imagen de Asami con ese rifle y un guiño de ojo coqueto que le ofreció, fue lo necesario para que sufriera un mini infarto neuronal.

-Agente Korra las estoy esperando-

Las monedas entraron y una introducción comenzó, Korra tomo el otro rifle apuntando en la pantalla, cabezas, manos, brazos volaban por la pantalla.

-Directo en la cabeza!- grito la morena

-Pobre hombre, créeme que jamás te voy a hacer enfadar-

-Tu jamás me harías enfadar-

La morena le brindó tan radiante sonrisa que ocasionó que Asami bajara la guardia."player 1 game over"

\- ¡Eso es trampa Korra!-

-no es trampa, yo solo sonreí… ¡ah! ¡Muere! ¡muere!, ¡no! ¡demonios! ¡Eso sí fue trampa! ¡ni si quiera me mordió! ¿Te diste cuenta Asami?- un puchero de decepción se asomó de la cara de la morena, era imposible negarle algo si hacia eso.

-Fue culpa del juego Korra, mejor hagamos algo, la que gane más tickets en una hora será la ganadora-/

-Es un trato señorita Asami-

Las dos se separaron, aunque esa idea no le agradó mucho a korra pero usaría todo lo que tenia a su alcance , jugar solo aquellos juegos en los cuales tenia ventaja.

La hora pasó y su cara de felicidad cesó un poco al ver la cantidad inmensa de tickets que traía la pelinegra, se acercaron con la maquina contadora de tickets.

-564 tickets, ¿solo eso?- la morena le reclamaba enojada a la maquina.

-wow…..564…eso solo significa una cosa Korra-

-Desempate-

-Escoge en dónde quieres ser derrotada-

-Lo dices muy segura- La morena observó con detenimiento todos los videojuegos que había-¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado eso?- pensó y sonrió al mismo instante al ver aquel videojuego.

-Quiero aquél-

Las monedas se insertaron y el botón de start se presionó.

-Elige a tu personaje primero-

Una sonrisita maliciosa salió de la morena,le gustaban los videojuegos pero este era su favorito "MK"

"Kitana" se escuchó a la maquina hablar.

-¿De verdad quieres jugar con ella?-

-Bueno…es sexy-

Ese comentario molesto un poco a Korra -veamos si te parece sexy después de la paliza que le daré.

"zub zero"

-¿Así que utilizarás hielo?-

-Es mi personaje favorito… ya sabes… vengo del polo sur-

"Round 1… Fight!"

Si alguien le hubiera predicho el futuro, le hubiera edificado un altar. Jamás se imaginó ver a su preciado Sub Zero, su mejor peleador, recibir un FATALITY

-Pero..pero…-

-Amm… creo que eso pasa cuando aplanas todos los botones al mismo tiempo- la pelinegra rió de buena gana al ver la cara sorprendida de Korra-ahora me debes algo, salgamos de aquí-

Las dos chicas salieron del lugar subiéndose al auto, unas nubes escondieron el sol por completo, el clima era agradable.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto curiosa la oji azul

-Vamos a un lugar que me encanta-

Ese sin duda, seria su segundo lugar favorito desde ahora- Era un hermoso parque con un lago en su centro, gente corriendo y haciendo ejercicio por los alrededores.

-Hermoso…- susurró la morena

-Me gusta mucho venir a este lugar, me siento con mucha paz-

Una gota de lluvia cayo del cielo.

-Espero y no te importe mojarte- la pelinegra se sentó en el pasto invitando a la morena sentarse a su lado.

-Pero… Asami, mojaremos los asientos de tu auto-

-Créeme que después de que hice esto la primera vez, dejé de fijarme en cosas materiales y comencé a ver la vida diferente- la oji verde volvió a hacer una señal para que Korra tomara asiento.

La morena se tumbó a un lado de ella recostándose en el pasto cosa que Asami imitó.

-La segunda vez que me enfrente a la muerte era una estudiante, un pequeño recién nacido, tenia sepsis ,su madre tenia 35 años y el padre había muerto seis meses antes,prácticamente lo concibió y murió en un accidente, era el primogénito de ese matrimonio, el pequeño falleció y yo no pude hacer nada, me sentí tan impotente que salí corriendo del hospital y llegué aquí, recuerdo cómo la gente volteaba a verme,no era normal ver a una doctora corriendo entre un aguacero-

-¿Y la primera vez que te enfrentaste a la muerte?- pregunto curiosa la morena

-Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenia seis años, después de su muerte mi padre comenzó a desarrollar aparatos médicos y yo me interese por la medicina.

—Yo... no debía preguntar eso- dijo apenada la morena

-no me incomoda que me lo hayas preguntado, me siento bien contándote esto, ¿te gustaría preguntarme algo?

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Lo que sea-

-¿Te gusta alguien?-

De todas las cosas que podía haber preguntado, se le ocurría echarse la soga al cuello.

La cara de sorpresa que la mas alta puso pasó desapercibida para la más baja.

-...bueno… sí hay alguien que me gusta-

-¿Lo conozco?- pregunto inquieta la morena

-si... sí conoces a esa persona-

-¿Trabaja en el hospital?-

-Así es-

El corazón de korra comenzó a tener una intensa taquicardia -frecuencia cardiaca 120 por minuto, ¡tranquilízate Korra!- se regañaba mentalmente

-Pero esa persona no está a mi alcance- un tono de tristeza se notó en su voz

-¿Por qué dices eso?- el corazón de Korra estaba latiendo a tal magnitud que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría por su boca.

-Es una persona muy linda pero quizás muy distraída-

-Quizás no estés mandando señales suficientes- Korra sintió como su corazón se encogía un poco, sabia de antemano que esa persona no era ella, pero quién era ella para quitarle las ilusiones a Asami.

Un destello blanco cayo en la lejanía y un estruendo se escucho,el cuerpo de la pelinegra se tenso -deberíamos irnos-

El segundo estruendo se escucho y gotas gruesas comenzaron a caer, las dos chicas se pusieron de pie ¿de quien fue la idea de dejar el auto a unas cuadras del lugar y caminar hasta encontrar un buen lugar para sentarse? Ahora no era prioridad buscar culpables, si no buscar un refugio y que comodo refugio encontraron, un pequeño pasillo donde un techo podía tapar solamente a una persona a la vez

-Genial-comentó la morena

-Bueno creo que aquí sólo cabe una- comento la pelinegra comenzando a sufrir pequeños temblores por el agua fría, otro estruendo se escuchó y los ojos de la pelinegra se cerraron fuertemente

-Tienes frío, es mejor que te cubras tu- la morena tomó a la otra chica de la mano introduciéndola un poco al pasillo, colocándola debajo de aquel pequeño techo,otro estruendo se escuchó y lo siguiente que sintió fue un cuerpo tibio abrazándola por la espalda.

-No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa-se justifico la pelinegra, el cielo se volvió a iluminar escuchándose otro estruendo. La morena sintió como el cuerpo que la abrazaba por la espalda la abrazaba mas fuerte cada vez que un estruendo se escuchaba.

-¿Desde cuando sufres de brontofobia?

-Desde que tengo memoria... por favor no te burles- dijo con un tono de tristeza la oji verde

-Eso no es algo para burlarse- los movimientos involuntarios que sufre el cuerpo es algo que mucha gente pasa desapercibida, algunos otros si son muy notorios como el voltearte y quedar de frente de la persona que te gusta y abrazarla. El cerebro es un órgano maravilloso, pero a veces falla y cuando te das cuenta ya es algo tarde, mas cuando estas frente a frente de la chica que te gusta y no dejas de ver sus labios -yo… lo siento….-

-no… no lo sientas..- si su corazón tuviera piernas ya se hubiera ido corriendo, su corazón junto con la razón, estaba apunto de besarla, estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios, podía sentir su aliento.

-Disculpen-

Una voz masculina se escucho detrás de Asami.

-Necesito salir-

La lluvia había cesado un poco y al parecer ese pequeño pasillo era la entrada a una vecindad, un gran sonrojo se apodero de las dos chicas, mientras que el hombre les brindaba una sonrisa cómplice y algo apenada.

-Deberíamos irnos-

El camino hacia el puerto fue silencioso, cada una pensaba lo que estuvo apunto de ocurrir, a pesar de que el camino era corto, pasó como si fuera una eternidad. Por fin llegaron a su destino y una embarcación estaba apunto de cruzar.

-Me divertí mucho Korra, gracias por este día-

-La agradecida soy yo-

En realidad no sabían como despedirse. Darle la mano, beso en la mejilla o simplemente diciendo adiós con la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo-

Y un peligroso beso en la comisura de los labios de la morena fue depositado, un beso peligroso porque sabia lo que acababa de desatar en su interior.

-Si quieres mas señales te las daré- susurro la pelinegra antes de subirse a su auto.

* * *

En esta actualización no hubo caso medico jaja, pero bueno no todo es trabajo jejeje,también somos personas normales, a mi me encantan los videojuegos, tuve que ir a jugar para sacar ideas jaja,muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios,eso es parte del alimento del escritor(claro aparte de pizza y hamburguesas jajaja)

Besitos sanadores a todos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

La noche laboral comenzaba, los nervios era lo principal que se sentía,esa sensación que te da de que algo va a pasar y que no puedes evitar, como siempre korra llegó al puerto esperando el transporte que la levaría al hospital. Caminó por un callejón escuchando sólo un pequeño chistido,-estos jóvenes con sus hormonas alborotadas- pensó la morena y siguió caminando, un segundo sonido se escucho,y su paciencia se estaba terminando hasta que una suave voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No eres una chica fácil-

La morena volteó algo sorprendida.

-Sólo respondo cuando dicen mi nombre- sonrió algo apenada la morena

-Eso me agrada, porque tu nombre es muy hermoso-

Las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar eso,tenia que contra atacar

-¿Y qué haces por aquí? Tu casa no queda cerca-

-Ah... yo… pasaba por aquí y te vi y bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntas al trabajo?-balbuceó la pelinegra. ¡Qué gran excusa había escogido! Si toda la tarde estuvo planeando todo: Llegar, ir por Korra, ¿por que al estar enfrente de esa chica, su mente se ponía en blanco y se volvía en la mujer mas torpe que pudiera existir?

-¿Qué te parece si pasamos por un café antes de irnos a trabajar?-preguntó apenada la pelinegra

-Eso me parece bien-

Las dos chicas subieron al auto de Asami,y como siempre el camino se volvió silencioso, llegaron al hospital y la misma rutina de siempre: estacionamiento, elevador, checadores, vestidores, área de urgencias.

El área de urgencias se encontraba sin pacientes, al parecer las chicas del turno vespertino ya habían subido al ultimo paciente,el doctor Bolin ya se encontraba en su consultorio,mientras que la jefa Lin estaba recibiendo material.

-Tengo paciente en terapia intensiva y también iré a revisar a un paciente en piso que esta algo delicado- comento la pelinegra

-Suena pesada tu noche-

-No mucho. Pero no te preocupes, vendré lo más rápido que pueda a verte- la pelinegra le guiño el ojo y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

La morena quedó con cara de incógnita por ese gesto. Si bien estuvieron casi a punto de besarse, no habían hablado del tema,-quizás sólo fue el momento-pensó la sureña.

Cada quien caminó hacia su lugar de trabajo y una sonrisa traviesa se marcó en la cara de Opal.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con la doctora Sato- comentó la otra enfermera

-Ah... bueno... yo... Si-balbuceó apenada la sureña.

-Es una buena mujer,la persona que la tenga se sacaría la lotería-

-Si…de eso estoy segura- dijo la oji azul al viento observando como esa buena,hermosa e inteligente mujer se perdía entre los pasillos.

-Necesito ayuda aquí señoritas- la dura voz de la jefa se escuchó.

Por otra parte Asami se encontraba en el área de terapia intensiva,un paciente ya conocido por sus reingresos, diabético, hipertenso, con VIH y aparte se hemodialisa, y como siempre su reeingreso fue por llevar una mala dieta.

-Estaré en medicina interna, cualquier cosa me llaman-

La pelinegra salió dando un suspiro pesado al encontrarse al doctor Mako en el elevador, aunque no le diera gusto verlo, a fuerzas lo tenía que tratar, ya que tenían a una paciente en piso en común. Mako la veía como cirujano general mientras que Asami la veía por la parte de medicina interna.

-Asami ¿que te parece si saliendo vamos a almorzar?-

-¿como esta la señora Zuki?, me hablaron en la tarde que tenia dolor y le subí a la dosis de la infusión de la morfina, estoy considerando cambiarle a buprenorfina e ir la destetando para mandarla a casa-

La puerta del elevador se abrió y los dos caminaron hacia la central de enfermeras, preguntando el estado de la paciente.

-Ha estado hipotensa doctora y la saturación de oxigeno baja y adinámica-

Los dos doctores pasaron a ver a la paciente, era apenas una joven de 35 años que le diagnosticaron cáncer de esófago. Lamentabemente su diagnostico fue tardío, se encontraba ya en etapa terminal, lo único que se podía hacer es dar cuidados paliativos y mandarla a su hogar.

Regresaron a la central de enfermeras dejando indicaciones.

-Mañana a las 7 dejamos la morfina a 8mililitros por hora, y si no presenta dolor le bajamos un mililitro por hora hasta destetar. Después continuaremos con 6 ampolletas de buprenorfina en 100 de solución fisiológica, a 15 mililitros por hora, bh,química sanguínea en am, 40miligramos de furosemide ahorita y posterior mente le dejamos 20miligramos cada 8 horas. Nos vemos chicas, cualquier cosa estaré en urgencias-

La pelinegra salio junto con el chico hacia los elevadores.

-¿Se puede saber porque tanta prisa en ir a urgencias? No hay ningún paciente que ver-

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te relación contigo es estrictamente profesional-comentó la pelinegra oprimiendo el botón del elevador

-Tu me importas Asami-

-Tu a mi no me importas Mako. Nos vemos luego-

En el área de urgencias se encontraba una Korra algo inquieta, no había habido consultas. Lin la puso a limpiar las bombas de infusión mientras que Opal revisaba el material del carro de paro.

-Es una noche tranquila- dijo la sureña

Tres pares de ojos mas unos ojos verde esmeralda que iban llegando la observaron casi con ganas de crucificarla.

-Jamás en tu vida se te ocurra decir esa palabra-comentó el chico de ojos verdes

-¿Que hice?-pregunto con curiosidad la ojiazul

La pelinegra se acercó hacia ella para apaciguar las ganas que tenia Lin de asesinarla

-En un hospital jamás se debe de decir que está tranquilo. Es una palabra maldita-Y de eso se dio cuenta Korra. Uno tras otro comenzaron a llegar pacientes y el área de urgencias se comenzó a llenar,pacientes pasando a rayos X,TAC, ultrasonidos y demás se veían pasando por los pasillos. Lin corriendo para todos lados, mientras que Opal se encargaba de medicamentos,hasta mandaron enfermeras de refuerzo, la cara de Lin era de pocos amigos. Todos veían con enojo a la morena,que como castigo la pusieron a poner comodos y patos a los pacientes que necesitaban hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. A pesar de que Asami se encontraba algo atareada, de vez en cuando le ofrecía una sonrisa a la sureña para animarla, sin duda Korra ya había aprendido la lección, cuatro horas pasaron y la mayoría de pacientes subieron al área de hospitalización. Si Korra pudiera quitarse los pies y guardarlos sin duda lo aria, dos pacientes mas y el área de urgencias se vaciaría por completo.

-¿Korra puedes venir un momento?- se asomaba la pelinegra desde su consultorio

La oji azul asintió caminando hacia el consultorio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-vaya alboroto que causaste, que sea la primera y ultima vez que dices algo asi. Mis pies me están matando- bromeo la pelinegra mientras acomodaba su recetario.

-Yo lo siento,la verdad es mi primer trabajo-

-Tranquila Korra, a mí me paso lo mismo cuando hacia mi internado, recuerdo que me castigaron-sonrió con nostalgia la pelinegra

-Créeme que preferiría eso a estar cambiando comodos cada 2 minutos-

-jaja si la verdad admiro su trabajo. No cualquiera hace eso, mucho menos brindar baños a personas que ni conoces-

-Es parte de la enfermería-sonrió apenada la morena

-Y cuéntame,¿Por qué quisiste estudiar enfermería?-

-Bueno la verdad al principio yo quería ser forense-

La pelinegra comenzó a reir dejando a un lado los expedientes que intentaba acomodar-¿de verdad querías ser forense?

-si… sólo que me di cuenta que me gustaba ayudar mucho a las personas y que era mejor verlas vivas a verlas muertas-

-Eso es un buen punto a tu favor,al menos no me contestaste lo mismo que una compañera tuya,me dijo que estudio enfermería porque no había matemáticas-

-Eso es una gran mentira- sonrió Korra,cualquier persona que piensa eso esta muy equivocada. Recordó cuando estaba en la universidad y dos de sus compañeras escogieron esa carrera por que no había matemáticas, pero cuando comenzaron a ver estadística y el montón de formulas para sacar las pérdidas insensibles en pacientes adultos o pediátricos, con fiebre, sin fiebre, con tubo endotraqueal, sacar la superficie corporal, dosis de medicamentos, convertir gramos en microgramos, miliequivalentes a mililitros... fue cuando decidieron cambiarse de carrera.

-Me gusta mi carrera y la verdad me gustaría agradecerte por aceptarme en este hospital-

-para agradecerme bien, aceptaría un desayuno contigo-

Las mejillas de la sureña se tiñeron de rosado-un desayuno estaría bien-

-iremos saliendo-

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio solo viéndose la una a la otra,y de nuevo ese silencio incomodo que te quiere decir que algo está pasando ¿pero en realidad que esta pasando?,la morena comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos y apareció ese tic hiperactivo que siempre hace cuando esta parada o nerviosa,su pie comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo y buscando entretenerse con cualquier cosa mientras que la pelinegra la veía con detenimiento sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-toc-toc- la puerta sonó dejando pasar a un Bolin con expedientes en su mano

-Asami, ¿crees que si pongo esto…-su voz fue desvaneciéndose al ver a Korra dentro del consultorio

-Eh... perdón si interrumpo algo- hasta el propio chico distraído era sabía que algo pasaba ahi

-no... de hecho yo... tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, hasta luego doctora-

La oji azul salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar mientras que una pelinegra se dejaba caer por completo en la silla.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Asami?- pregunto el chico sentándose en la silla frente a Asami

-Nada-dijo la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos

-Sabes… en uno de los tantos congresos que me has obligado a ir, una vez un tanatólogo nos dijo que cuando una persona se cruza de brazos mientras habla con alguien es porque se esta cerrando-

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba bien y dejaba caer los brazos por un costado.

-También dijo que un suspiro es algo que no podemos decir-

-¡Bueno ya!-el ceño de Asami se frunció –es solo que es complicado-

-¿complicado para quien?Eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente y eres libre.

-No se de que estas hablando- dijo enfadada la pelinegra

-Si sabes de que estoy hablando. Es raro ver que te atraiga otra mujer- el ojiverde sonrió con malicia al ver la reacción de su amiga

-¡¿que?! Estas enfermo de tu cabeza-

Sabía que si dejaba a Asami sola contra eso. Podrían pasar días, meses y años y jamas se atrevería a confesar lo que sentía, de antemano sabia que su amiga era una mujer muy posesiva. Quizás una ayudadita no le caería nada mal.

-¿qué opinas de la nueva enfermera?-

Los ojos verdes de la doctora brillaron al escuchar eso -ella es una excelente enfermera ,me gusta que gente como ella sea parte de mi equipo de trabajo-

-Uy te aseguro a que quisieras que ella fuera solo tuya-

-pero ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- dijo una apenada Asami

-Bueno, es que es una mujer muy atractiva, ese cuerpazo que se carga uff… He escuchado que varios ya le echaron el ojo, ¿crees que si la invito a desayunar saliendo, acepte?-

-¿Quién le a echado el ojo? a ti te interesa Opal ¿no? –pregunto algo exaltada la ojiverde

-Tranquila,si quieres te paso los números de empleados de las personas que la han visto con ojos de algo más que amistad. Bueno basta de juegos, sólo soy realista,y si te contara las cosas que he escuchado de boca de los camilleros te irías de espaldas, ponte las pilas o alguien mas se quedara con esa morenaza, me voy porque es la hora de mi café-

El chico salio sonriente del consultorio mientras dejaba a una Asami echando chispas.

-Es un tonto. A ver... ella me gusta pero no sé si yo le guste. ¿Y si me le insinuó y me deja de hablar? No... yo no soy asi. ¡Pff! Necesito terapia-se dijo así misma la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos y resoplaba del cansancio.

La puerta del consultorio volvió a sonar dejando entrara a una apenada korra

-disculpa Asami..hablaron de piso y la paciente Zuki quiere verte-

La pelinegra se puso de pie,observando a la mas baja –¿te gustaría conocer a una amiga?,la sala de urgencias no te extrañara y además esto esta mas muerto que un cementerio-

-Yo no se si a la jefa Lin le agrade eso- comento algo insegura la ojiazul

-Korra, estas con la directora del hospital a veces ser hija del dueño tiene sus ventajas-guiño un ojo de manera juguetona mientras salía del consultorio.

-Jefa Lin, Korra me ayudará con unos expedientes en tercer piso. Cualquier cosa estaremos allá-

Sin decir mas las dos chicas caminaron rumbo a los ascensores presionando el botón correspondiente,llegaron a la central de enfermeras y saludando a todas entraron a la habitación de la señora Zuki.

-Doctora Asami que bueno que vino-dijo la mujer postrada en esa cama de hospital.

-Siempre tengo tiempo para usted. Mire le presento a una amiga mía, ella es Korra una enfermera del área de urgencias.

-Mucho gusto señora Zuki-

-El gusto es mio señorita-

-Y dígame ¿en que le puedo servir?-dijo amablemente la pelinegra

La mujer no dijo nada,solo observaba con ternura a las dos chicas frente a ella.

-Sabes... la felicidad se encuentra en uno mismo, pero para qué ser egoísta si puedes compartir tu felicidad con otra persona y así serian dos personas felices. Es como el amor, primero tienes que tener amor propio y después podrás amar a alguien de igual o hasta mas de lo que te amas a ti mismo-

Las dos chicas se vieron una a la otra tratando de descifrar esas palabras.

-No se tarden mucho niñas. La vida es solo un parpadeo, puedes estar en la cima y de repente te informan que tienes solo meses de vida y te das cuenta que has desperdiciado la mayor parte de tu vida en cosas que con el tiempo terminaran en la basura. Ama y aprende a amar. No es un camino fácil pero con la ayuda de la otra persona podrán levantarse aunque las dos caigan-

-Eso... es profundo- susurró la morena al escuchar esas palabras

-No creas que te hable sólo por que no podía dormir. Mi tiempo se agota doctora Asami y sólo puedo compartir mis enseñanzas de vida con la persona que estuvo mas cercana a mi. Suerte niñas y recuerden, Para qué buscar el amor bajo de una roca si puede que siempre lo hayas tenido a tu lado-una débil sonrisa salio de Zuki antes de que el monitor comenzara a hacer el sonido característico de una línea isoeléctrica.

-¿Señora Zuki?-la llamó desesperada mente la pelinegra, colocando el estetoscopio en el pecho de la mujer-¡no respira Korra! Trae el carro de paro-

De inmediato la morena salió de la habitación jalando el carro de paro a la habitación, al entrar se encontró a Asami haciendo RCP a la paciente. Dos enfermeras mas entraron a la habitación mientras que Korra abría el carro y preparaba todo para utilizar el desfibrilador.

-Alto doctora-dijo una enfermera –la señora Zuki no quería que se le realizaran maniobras.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto algo fuera de si la ojiverde.

-Lo decidió esta tarde-

-¿Y por que nadie me había dicho? Yo soy el medico tratante, ¡Necesitaba mi autorización!- gritaba la doctora con impotencia en su voz

-Sabia que usted no estaría de acuerdo, así que llamo al Doctor Mako y firmo el consentimiento.

La pelinegra solo miro su reloj y apunto la hora del deceso en un papel. Salio de la habitación acompañada junto con Korra, que solo se limito a seguirla, levanto el teléfono y llamo al hijo de la señora Zuki. 15 minutos pasaron y la noticia fue dicha, llantos y lamentos se escuchaban desde la habitación.

Asami se encontraba cabizbaja, Korra no sabia la relación tan estrecha que había entre la paciente y Asami pero de algo si estaba segura, ella estaba sufriendo junto con la familia, salieron de la central y se dirigieron hasta la oficina de Asami, de ahí se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzó a redactar el acta de defunción. Korra sólo se encontraba en silencio observando como los ojos de Asami se humedecían y lagrimas amenazaban con salir. No sabe cómo ni por qué, su cuerpo se movió solo hacia la doctora abrazándola con tanta ternura que el llanto comenzó a desbordarse de la mas alta.

-Tenia la misma edad que de mi madre cuando murió- lagrimas amargas salían de esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, mientras la morena la abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba su cabellera. Sabía que era doloroso esa comparación, Asami era una mujer fuerte y madura, en cualquier escuela que forma a personales de salud se les enseña a separar sentimientos y no involucrarse con los pacientes, pero un así no dejan de ser humanos.

Diez minutos después el llanto de la mas alta disminuyó, bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-No hay nada de que apenarse Asami –dijo con una gran sonrisa la morena haciéndole entender a la más alta de que estaba con ella.-sabes es la primera vez que te veo llorar y no me agrado para nada. Además tu maquillaje se corre-comentó la morena en forma de broma

La pelinegra sonrió débilmente mientras se separaba de los brazos de la mas baja para coger un pañuelo -necesito ir al tocador-

Se había amostrado débil antes Korra y eso no la molestó en lo mas mínimo, al contrario sabia que esa mujer definitivamente valía la pena.

El turno termino y la oferta del desayuno seguía en pie. Korra se encontraba en el vestidor quitándose su pijama cuando Opal se acerco a ella.

-¿Haces mucho ejercicio?- soltó la otra enfermera observando el bien trabajado abdomen de Korra.

-Ah... bueno si... hacia…ahora hago poco.

-¿Puedo tocar?-pregunto curiosa la otra chica

No muy convencida la morena asintió, dejando que una mano tocara su abdomen. Su cara de extrañeza cambió a una de susto cuando sintió la mirada pesada de Asami sobre ella. ¿A que horas había entrado al vestidor? La pelinegra siguió su camino hasta su locker que curiosamente estaba frente al de Korra.

Comenzó a quitarse su ropa con algo de enfado mientras sentía a una mirada azul centrarse en su ¿parte trasera? Eso la hizo sonreír, pero no cambiaba que Opal la estaba tocando con tal libertad, apenas intercambiaban palabras y se dejaba tocar por ella. Terminó de cambiarse y se paro frente a las dos chicas.

-¿Estás lista Korra o dejamos la salida para otra ocasión?- celos…celos habían salido de su boca ante el tono usado en aquella oración

-Si... ya voy- la ojiazul le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa a Opal mientras que tomaba su ropa y se comenzaba a cambiar,salieron del hospital hacia el coche de Asami, pareciera que quería asesinarla con la mirada.

Fuera de los vestidores estaba Bolin esperando a Opal.

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?-pregunto el chico

-si... fue raro... pero agradabe-

-¡oye!-recrimino el ojiverde

-Sólo bromeaba,parece que tus suposiciones son ciertas. Si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta tres veces.

* * *

Mil disculpas por la tardanza,mucho trabajo en el hospital,se me fue la inspiración por muchas cuestiones, anduve ocupada estos días,me visito mi ex novia que ahora es mi amiga,asi que andaba algo atareada,pensativa,tengo días sin dormir y un poco mal emocionalmente pero aquí esta la conti,gracias a todos por leer,saludos y besitos sanadores

PD si quieres leer un cross de kannazuki y LOK jajaja busca reencarnaciones mi nuevo proyecto


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La luna fue ocultada por unas espesas nubes negras que amenazaban el cielo, sin duda sería una noche lluviosa, la morena agradecía al ser poderoso que estaba encargado de la lluvia, que aún no se desatara esa terrible tormenta hasta que llego al hospital. Llegaban compañeras algo empapadas por la lluvia, el día anterior había salido con Asami y le dijo que ese día doblaría. Estaría la tarde y esa noche. No sabe por qué su corazón se desilusionó al escuchar eso, una parte de ella estaba esperanzada a encontrarla de nuevo en ese callejón esperando por ella. Hizo su rutina de siempre: checador, locker, cambiarse, elevador, área de urgencias. Su corazón comenzó a latir al ver a esa hermosa mujer con su bata blanca impecable.

-Buenas noches Korra –saludó cortésmente la más alta.

-Buena noche doctora Asami – sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos pero una dura voz hizo que dejaran de hacerlo.

-Contémplense en un lugar donde no estorben- la jefa Lin había llegado y como siempre su humor se hizo presente.

-Como si nunca lo hubieras hecho- una segunda voz se escuchó a sus espaldas e hizo que la jefa volteara sonrojada.

-Vete a tu área Kya-

-La supervisora me dijo que me viniera de apoyo, así que aquí estaré hasta que llegue algo a quirófano-

Cualquier persona que se atreviera a salir bajo esa tormenta es porque se estaría muriendo, la ojiazul se acercó a ventana de la sala de espera mientras observaba como las gotas caían en el suelo.

-Me encanta ver llover- una voz suave y muy conocida para ella la sacó de sus pensamientos- siempre y cuando no haya...- un estruendo se escuchó del cielo y la pelinegra cerró sus ojos con fuerza abrazándose de la persona que estaba a su lado, "Protección", era la palabra que sin duda describiría esos brazos.

-Es tierno verlas así, pero es mejor que se alejen de la ventana, no tengo ganas de atender a una doctora y a una enfermera que les caiga un rayo.

De inmediato las dos se separaron algo sonrojadas, esa voz era de una persona desconocida para Korra pero conocida para Asami.

-Jefa Toph, ¿Qué hace tan tarde en el hospital?-

-Ya expliqué el que hago aquí, pero ustedes por estar intentando fusionarse no la escucharon-

Las tres mujeres caminaron hacia la central de enfermeras. Korra aun desconocía a esa mujer.

-Ella ¿quién es?-pregunto casi susurrando

-Ella es la jefa de enfermeras Toph. Sólo que siempre está en el turno matutino. Pero a veces viene en el turno nocturno a hacer rondines. Anteriormente este era otro hospital, pero al comprarlo mi padre lo remodelo y dejo al mismo personal. Ella tiene 30 años de ser enfermera y 10 años de trabajar en este nuevo hospital. Es la madre de la jefa Lin-

-Se nota- rio la morena bajito

-¿Qué es tan gracioso señorita Korra?-

-Ehh no nada-

-¡Que tormenta tan fea hay! ojalá y no se vaya la luz por que ahora si saldrán los fantasmas- comento el doctor Bolin alumbrándose la cara con el otoscopio.

-¿Fantasmas?-preguntó la enfermera Opal algo interesada. –Vamos abuela usted es la que tiene más tiempo aquí cuéntenos algo-

-¿Abuela?-pregunto la morena

-Ella es nieta de la jefa Toph, Opal es hija de Su la supervisora del turno matutino –comentó por lo bajo.

-Si les contara algo de lo que pasa se harían pis en los pantalones- rió la mayor de todos

-A mí me han pasado varias cosas en la sala de quirófano-comento Kya haciendo que todos centraran su atención en ella

-Ahí se aparece un doctor. Siempre se aparece en la sala 5 y en el área de recuperación, las pacientes nos han platicado que un doctor las atiende y después se va, cuando el único doctor que siempre esta es el doctor Mako y el siempre está en la sala de médicos-

-A mí me platico un vigilante que una noche que estaban haciendo sus rondines le hablaron de monitoreo para informarle que una señora con un niño estaban en el área de consulta externa. Pensó que quizás la señora se había quedado encerrada, cuando fue no encontró a nadie, y por radio sus compañeros le decían que la mujer estaba a un lado suyo. Ese video yo lo vi junto con mi padre- comentó la pelinegra con un tuno de suspenso en su voz.

Korra no se consideraba una persona miedosa, jamás había pasado por su mente algo pensar en algo sobrenatural, su ardilla mental comenzó a funcionar-hospital antiguomuere mucha genteturno nocturno =fantasmas rondando-

-Hace muchos años cuando recién entre a trabajar aquí, un incendio se desato en el área de cocina. Anteriormente no había las medidas de seguridad y la tubería que transporta oxigeno exploto consumiendo todo primer piso, urgencias, terapia intensiva, quirófano y primer piso que es el área de maternidad y cuneros. Murió mucha gente, empleados y pacientes, el hospital quedó en pésimas condiciones y el señor Sato lo reconstruyo haciendo un hospital de primera calidad y económico. El área de vestidores anterior mente era la morgue pero se decidió cambiarla a un lugar más alejado del hospital-

Todos tragaron grueso al escuchar eso, la mayoría no tenía ni ocho años trabajando ahí.

-Y pensar que siempre me cambio ahí, ¿Qué tal si algún fantasma ve mi cuerpecito?-comento el único hombre que había ahí

-En una noche lluviosa así como está, yo era enfermera del turno nocturno, me mandaron a sótano por unas sábanas y bajé, al subir me encontré con un niño y pensé que estaba perdido. Le pregunté a dónde iba y sólo me señalo el ascensor, subí con él, no habló ni nada solo se me quedaba viendo, yo le sonreí. Pensé que quizás se había perdido. Le pregunté a qué piso iba y con su mano me señalo el piso quinto. Lo oprimí y me iba a dar la tarea de llevarlo. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, salí yo primero y puse mi mano en el sensor de la puerta para que no se cerrara y dejar salir al niño, fue mi sorpresa cuando no vi a ningún niño salir, me asome al por los pasillos y nada. Desde ahí comencé a utilizar las escaleras de servicio aunque ¿nunca han volteado para arriba o hacia abajo por el barandal? Quizás alguna noche alguien aparte de ustedes también se asome y se encuentres cara a cara con alguna alma en pena-

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

-Parece que la luz comenzara a fallar-comento la jefa mayor

-ah... pero hay luces de emergencia ¿no? además entraría la planta de electricidad-dijo la morena algo insegura

-si. Mi padre pensó muy bien en eso, en caso de que la planta fallara entrarían las luces de emergencia- la pelinegra no sabía si dijo eso para calmar a Korra o a ella misma-

El teléfono de la central sonó haciendo que Kya diera un brinco y tomara la mano de una sonrojada Lin –Urgencias… si aquí está. En un momento va- la mirada de Toph se fijó en ese sutil agarre de manos e hizo que de inmediato las dos enfermeras se dieran cuenta y se soltaran.

-Era de quinto piso doctora Sato, una paciente tiene dolor y necesitan que vaya a valorarla-comentó la enfermera quirúrgica

-Oh… ¿En quinto piso?-pregunto con algo de temor en su voz la doctora

-Puedo ir contigo si gustas-

Aquellas palabras lograron reconfortarla de alguna manera. Tomó su estetoscopio y se lo coloco en el cuello.

-Cuidado se las come algún fantasma- dijo en tono de burla el pelinegro

Las dos chicas se alejaron llegando a los elevadores, dudando si oprimir el botón o no.

-Son solo historias- aseguro la morena

-Si...- dijo insegura la otra chica

Las puertas se abrieron y de ahí bajo un hombre espantando a las dos chicas.

-Yo… lo siento… -se disculpó aquel hombre que por el uniforme que portaba, era del departamento de mantenimiento- disculpe Doctora Sato pero venía a buscarla, al parecer la luz se quiere ir y necesito más llaves del cuarto de máquinas, se las dejaron a su padre hoy-

-ah sí claro…solo que primero iré a valorar a una paciente si gusta esperarme afuera del cuarto de máquinas yo iré a llevárselas-

Las dos chicas subieron al ascensor, sus corazones poco a poco se fueron estabilizando, pero paso algo inesperado. Las luces del elevador comenzaron a parpadear y este se detuvo quedando en completa penumbra, por inercia las dos chicas se abrazaron. La obscuridad era total, ni siquiera podían verse las manos.

-¿Estás bien ¿Korra?-pregunto algo preocupada la pelinegra

-Asami... tengo algo que confesarte… -dijo en tono serio la morena –soy claustrofóbica-, las cosas no podían empeorar o eso pensaba hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Korra se tornaba tenso, su respiración comenzaba a ser rápida y superficial.

-Tranquila Korra solo trata de respirar- ¿Cómo podía tranquilizarla si ni si quiera podía verla.-te vas a hiperventilar-

El cuerpo de la morena comenzó a temblar ligeramente, se sentía muy mareada, hace mucho que no estaba en un espacio tan cerrado.

-Vamos Asami, piensa, se va desmayar aquí. Distracción… si distraerla con algo ¡pero cómo si ni si quiera la podía ver! -pensó la chica y para su salvación las luces de emergencia entraron pudiendo ver por fin el rostro de la más baja.

-Voy a morir Asami. ¡Moriré! -decía la morena pegándose a la pared del ascensor

-Distracción… distracción…pensaba la más alta ¿Cómo distraerla?, por dios era doctora y no sabía que hacer! -se reprochaba a sí misma –¡Ya sé! -dijo en voz alta.

-que... ¿Qué sabes? –Preguntó la ojiazul sintiendo el cuerpo de la más alta acercarse. De hecho era demasiado acercamiento. Ya no sabía si respiraba así por su crisis o por tener a la otra chica muy pegada. Sintió que se desmayaba, no supo bien por qué hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, -labios- pensó la morena, -¡Oh por dios!- se gritó en su mente, ¡Asami la estaba besando! ,si la hubieran conectado a un monitor su frecuencia cardiaca seria de 144 por minuto. Estaba sucediendo por fin. Su cuerpo correspondió a ese beso aferrándose al cuello de a más alta, un beso tímido pero como la naturaleza dictaba este aumento el ritmo. Si el hospital se les caía encima morirían felices. Fue un beso largo, de entrega, apasionado. Todo un beso de entrega, era el primero que compartían y ¿para qué mentir? lo disfrutaban mutuamente, la pelinegra jamás pensó que su beso seria correspondido y que gracias a un impulso pudo por fin demostrar lo que comenzaba a sentir por esa chica. Era suya en ese momento, sólo suya y así la quería para siempre. Su contraparte estaba de la misma manera, soñaba cada vez que dormía con esa elegante y segura mujer que ahora la besaba sin restricciones, ninguna de las dos se percató que el ascensor volvió a funcionar. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una pequeña de unos ocho años al ascensor, Korra fue la primera en abrir los ojos y ver a la pequeña que observaba el suelo, se separó rápidamente de Asami haciendo que esta dejara salir un gemido de reclamo, la más alta siguió los ojos de Korra dándose la vuelta observando ahora a la nueva pasajera. Sus caras se tiñeron de rojo al ver a la pequeña. Ninguna dijo nada solamente se observaban la una a la otra aun apenadas por lo sucedido, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la niña salió primero caminado hacia su izquierda entrando por unas puertas.

-disculpa pequeña en esa área no hay nadie-camino la pelinegra detrás de la niña observando el largo pasillo que ahora tenía unas luces apagadas y unas encendidas, cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie en ese lugar-Korra… dime que tú también viste a esa niña-comento la pelinegra con su voz temblando.

Unos ruidos extraños se escuchaban de una de las habitaciones, esa área estaba deshabitada y la utilizaban como bodega. Otro ruido más se escuchó haciendo que las dos caminaran hacia esa habitación.

Una voz a sus espaldas las hizo pegar un gran brinco haciendo que la morena se pusiera enfrente de la más alta con intención de protegerla de ¿Toph?

-¿Jefa que hace aquí?-pregunto extrañada la más alta

-Se fue la luz y vine con el de mantenimiento a reiniciar los elevadores, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Bueno verá, una pequeña se subió en el tercer piso y camino hacia acá-comentó la morena

-Ah mi vejez comienza a apoderarse de mí. Creo que lo que yo vi no fue una niña sino un niña. Curioso que aún se siga apareciendo-

Las dos chicas palidecieron por completo al escuchar aquello. Si bien Korra no creía mucho en fantasmas, ahí estaba la prueba de que si existían.

-Es mejor que vayan a la otra área, la paciente aún espera… y Korra… traes lápiz labial en tu labio-

Las dos mujeres salieron sonrojadas caminando hacia la otra área mientras que la jefa se quedaba aun observando aquel pasillo, otro ruido se escuchó de la misma habitación

-A las dos fantasmas que están ahí, les pido que controlen más sus hormonas y respeten su horario de trabajo. En este momento no soy tu madre Lin, soy tu jefa y pido que regreses a tu área de trabajo y a la otra fantasma le pido que regresa también o la dejare a doblar turno, al fin que mañana hay muchas cirugías-gritó la jefa para después salir de ahí –estos jóvenes de ahora-

Después de revisar a la paciente y dejar algún analgésico las dos chicas volvieron a subirse al ascensor, presionando el botón de primer piso para ir a la oficina de Hiroshi. Ninguna de las dos volteaba a verse, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cada vez que recordaban lo sucedido

-Fue solo un beso Asami nada más, no esperes que te pida matrimonio-decía para si la doctora

Mientras que Korra sentía que en cualquier momento sufriría un infarto cerebral. El timbre del ascensor se escuchó, las dos salieron dirigiéndose hacia la oficina que estaba a unas cuantas puertas que de la de Asami, de un cajón la doctora saco las llaves, en la pared colgaba una foto donde mostraba a una Asami con una mujer idéntica a ella, en otro retrato, ella y su padre y luego una foto donde ella salía con los dos.

-La extraño mucho- rompió el silencio la más alta acariciando la foto.

-Me imagino –comentó la morena

-Korra… yo… quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace rato-

El corazón de la morena se partió en mil pedazos al escuchar eso, su cara de tristeza fue muy notoria, tanto que observó el gesto de preocupación de la otra mujer.

-Descuida –dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque por dentro su corazón estaba por los suelos, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero una mano la detuvo jalándola hacia el otro cuerpo, y de nuevo esos labios la volvían a besar haciendo que su cerebro produjera una enorme cantidad de dopamina, si el primer beso había comenzado suave y lento, este era abrazador y pasional, sus cuerpos reaccionaban ante aquel contacto, una mano traviesa comenzó a recorrer la espalda de la más baja, su cuerpo se tensó ante aquel toque, sentía una necesidad enorme de arrancarse la ropa y sentir esa suave mano tocando su cuerpo, y como era de esperarse el aire se acabó haciendo que se separaran, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas.

-La verdad no quiero disculparte –comentó la morena sonriendo.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras- dijo la pelinegra volviendo a unir sus labios, si afuera parecía que el cielo se caía, a ellas les valía un reverendo pepino. El llamado a la puerta las hizo separarse dando un pequeño salto.

-¿Quién?-pregunto la pelinegra aun si soltar de sus brazos a la más baja

-soy el de mantenimiento, sólo he venido por las llaves-

Una cara de disgusto apareció de la más alta.

-el solo hace su trabajo- rio la más baja

La doctora se acomodó un poco la bata abriendo la puerta para darle las llaves al apenado hombre, cerró la puerta nuevamente caminando hacia la otra chica con una cara seductora, esos sonrojos que provocaba en la ojiazul sin duda lograban que su libido aumentara.

-Y bien, ¿tiene algo que decir enfermera Korra?-dijo juguetonamente la oji verde

La otra chica solo sonrió con malicia al ver de nuevo a la doctora acercarse a sus labios.

-Doctora Sato, creo que sufro de hipoxia, necesito oxígeno en mi organismo, pero como aquí no hay ninguna toma de oxigeno tendrá que darme respiración de boca a boca-

A centímetros de sus labios el teléfono comenzó a sonar, un suspiro de molestia salió de la morena mientras que la doctora levantaba el teléfono.

-¿sí?-

-ya se tardaron mucho- se escuchó la voz de la jefa Toph del otro lado

-si ya vamos-dijo con pesadez

-¿Quién era?-pregunto curiosa la ojiazul

-El verdadero monstruo de este hospital-

Las dos chicas rieron y salieron de ese lugar, al llegar a la sala de urgencias solo estaba Opal y Bolin, a Asami nunca le había caído mal Opal, pero desde que vio como tocaba el abdomen de Korra cambió su actitud hacia ella, segundos después llegó Lin y quince segundos más llegó Kya algo sonrojada aun.

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto la jefa de urgencias

-Ah bueno… fuimos al quinto piso y después a la oficina del señor Sato, saben paso algo muy curioso, vimos a la niña del elevador y nos llevó al área desocupada de quinto piso y escuchamos unos ruidos extraños-

La cara de Lin cambio por una sonrojo extremadamente notorio, mientras que Kya se excusó diciendo que prepararía el instrumental para las cirugía de la mañana saliendo lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Fue solo tu imaginación iatrogenia-

-Si sólo las hubiera escuchado yo quizás lo dudaría pero Asami también estaba ahí.

-¿Asami?-la voz de maco interrumpió aquella platica ¿desde cuándo ella te llama por tu nombre?, para todos eres la doctora Sato-dijo con molestia el chico

-Ella puede llamarme como quiera-dijo desafiante

-Como sea -dijo el chico rendido -sólo he venido por Bolin

El otro chico se puso de pie siguiendo a su hermano desapareciendo por una puerta, mientras que sólo quedaban las tres enfermeras y la doctora.

-Revisare las cámaras de esa área-dijo la doctora con seguridad

La cara de Lin se tornó nuevamente roja- quizás sólo sean ratones, no deben de poner mucha importancia-

-Quizás solo sea eso, llamaré a los de mantenimiento para que revisen a primera hora-

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, las siete de la mañana ya daban y las chicas del turno matutino comenzaban a llegar. El cielo aún seguía nublado y continuaba un aguacero torrencial, la temporada de lluvias se hacía presente. Asami se ofreció en llevar a Korra y cuál fue la sorpresa de Korra al ver que el puerto se encontraba cerrado.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa- la voz de Asami sonó nerviosa y con algo de miedo

-¿No seré una molestia?- pregunto la otra chica

-Claro que no. De ahí le hablas a Tenzin, desayunamos, dormimos, despertamos cenamos y nos regresamos al trabajo-dijo sonriendo la más alta.

-Suena excelente tu plan-


	7. Chapter 7

Hola querido público. Mil disculpas por la tardanza,estuve pasando por una racha sin inspiración y problemas físicos tanto emocionales con mi persona,de hecho el capitulo anterior ya lo tenia escrito por eso se subio jeje, si no aun seguiría tratando de escrbir,ya estoy un poco mejor, después del receso que me tome me sentí con un poquito de niño para escribir, saludos a todos y gracias por leer "besitos sanadores".

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

¿Quién iba a pensar que pasar una mañana lluviosa con Asami era lo mejor que podía haber pedido?

Primero compraron el desayuno ya que ninguna deseaba cocinar, desayunaron entre platicas y risas. Todo iba bien hasta que surgió un inconveniente,¿donde dormirían?.

-Puedes quedarte en mi cama, eres mi invitada Korra-

-No ¿Cómo crees? Yo vine a invadir tu privacidad, es justo que yo duerma en el sofá-arremetió la morena

-No, insisto en que duermas en mi cama-

-Dije que no- dijo desafiante la ojiazul.

-Ah... contigo no se puede, mejor dejémoslo a la suerte. -Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo. -Si cae cara tu duermes en a cama y yo en sofá, si cae cruz las dos dormimos en la cama- aquello le pareció un atrevimiento tan grande a la pelinegra, pero se negaba a dormir lejos de aquella chica.

La moneda se lanzó al aire cayendo lo que sin duda una anhelaba y la otra no se sabia.

-Yo duermo del lado derecho- sentenció la más alta subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio

Nervios. Esa palabra se quedaba corta para la mas baja ¿Y si sus hormonas la hacían hacer algo indebido? Necesitaba una ducha con agua helada antes, entró a aquella habitación que estaba impreggnada de ese aroma que le encantaba, Asami sacó un short corto y una playera de tirantes para ella y un pantalón pijama y otra playera igual a la de ella

-El baño esta por allá- dijo la pelinegra con algo de gracia al ver los nervios de la mas baja

Korra entró al baño a ponerse la ropa. No pudo evitar llevársela a la nariz antes de usarla –soy una enferma-comentó para sí misma,la ropa tenía ese aroma que le hacía los sentidos retrógrados... el mismo aroma que desprende Asami.

Salió del lugar acomodando la ropa que acababa de quitarse. Su vista buscaba a la otra chica con ansias, pero no se encontraba en la habitación ¿Sera que reconsidero irse a dormir al sofá? Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a la mas alta entrara a la habitación con una jarra con agua, su vista viajo de la jarra a las blancas y bien torneadas piernas de la doctora. Tragó grueso al ver aquel short de seda que portaba su acompañante.

-A veces me da sed y me da flojera ir a la cocina, así que mejor me preparo- la pelinegra dejó el recipiente en la mesita de noche mientras se sentaba en su cama -¿Vienes?-

El cuerpo de Korra se movió por sí solo hacia el otro lado de la cama metiéndose debajo de aquellas sabanas tapándose dejando solo descubierto sus ojos, Asami veía divertida tal escena, imito a la mas baja solo que esta se tapo hasta la altura de su pecho.

-Que descanses Korra-y se dio la vuelta a lado contrario de Korra.

La morena estaba muy nerviosa. -¿Y ahora qué? -Pensaba. Comenzó a mover sus pies, era su pequeño tic inquieto.

-Korra si sigues haciendo eso tendré que utilizar otras medidas para tranquilizarte-

De inmediato dejó de mover sus pies, aunque eso sólo duró menos de cinco minutos y de nuevo su hiperactividad la traicionaba. Lo segundo que sintió fue unas piernas entrelazándose con las suyas y un peso cálido en su pecho.

-Te lo dije-La cabeza de la pelinegra descansaba en el pecho de la mas baja, mientras que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

-¡Asami! ¡tienes los pies helados!-exclamó ahora la nueva almohada de la ojiverde

-mm, Korra necesitas que te revise un cardiólogo, tu corazón late unas 140 veces por minuto-

El sonrojo de la chica fue brutal, aparte de que la usaba de almohada todavía se burlaba de ella.

-Estoy bien, ya deberíamos de dormir-dijo apenada.

Diez minutos pasaron y la respiración de la mas alta ya era pausada, mientras que Korra aún estaba en shock, el sueño poco a poco la fue venciendo y se rindió ante el cansancio.

Un ruidito constante y molesto comenzó a sonar, el cuerpo de la más alta se movió con tal pereza, que un gran bostezo se escapó de ella. Sintió cómo unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura protectora, sensación extraña pero sin duda le gustaba. No era lo mismo despertar así en el pecho plano de su ex novio a despertar en ese pecho tan cómodo,sin duda Korra no tenia nada que envidiarle a su ex, trató de incorporarse pero los brazos que la abrazaban posesivamente se lo impidieron.

-Korra- llamo a la aun dormida mujer o al menos eso pensaba al ver una sonrisa escapar de sus labios.

-Tú me inmovilizaste las piernas, ahora yo te inmovilizo a ti-

-Korra de verdad necesito pararme- Rió la pelinegra al ver que la otra chica continuaba con los ojos cerrados abrazándola fuertemente.

-Necesito ir al baño,por favor-

Un gruñido de molestia salió de la mas baja mientras que soltaba de su agarre a Asami.

Su compañera salió disparada al baño mientras que ella sin ser consiente aun de las cosas tomo la almohada de la pelinegra abrazándola fuertemente.

Después de vaciar su vejiga la ojiverde salió del sanitario apagando la alarma. Era tierno ver como Korra abrazaba la almohada, el reloj marcaba apenas las cinco de la tarde, siempre se despertaba horas antes para poder distraer su mente en algo, salir a correr o leer algún libro, pero al ver a su compañera dormir plácidamente su cuerpo exigió mas descanso, sin hacer ruido se introdujo entre las sabanas, aunque tenia a la chica morena a su costado extrañaba esa sensación de sentir su cuerpo cerca. Poco a poco fue acercándose hacia su compañera en espera de mas contacto pero nada… no pasaba nada, ni si quiera la volteaba a ver. Resignada y molesta decidió cerrar sus ojos, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el cuerpo de Korra se encontrara casi arriba de el de ella, al parecer su compañera aun no era consciente de eso, pero ¿para qué negarle ese pequeño placer de la vida? Se preguntó la más alta abrazando a su compañera.

El reloj comenzó a sonar de nuevo haciendo que ahora la primera en despertar fuera la mas baja, al notar donde estaba de inmediato se incorporó retrocediendo poco a poco haciendo que su compañera se despertara exaltada.

-¿Qué pasa Korra? ¿estas bien?- preguntaba preocupada Asami

-Si... si es sólo…- Korra no fue consiente de que la cama se le estaba acabando. Un sonido seco y un quejido de dolor se escucho, que pose mas vergonzosa, a ver quedado con los pies arriba de la cama y su cabeza en el suelo era algo ¿gracioso? O eso le parecía a su compañera que solo se limito a asomarse a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿De verdad me vas a preguntar eso?- un tono de molestia salio de la morena al escuchar aquella pregunta tan obvia

-Bueno por lo visto no perdiste la memoria, mmm, no hay sangre pero quizás haya traumatismo craneoencefálico, deberías de hacerte unas radiografías y tomarte una tomografía de cráneo- una risita se escapo de la doctora haciendo que la morena se incorporara algo enfadada dándole la espalda.

Segundos bastaron para sentir un abrazo por su espalda y un beso en su castaña cabellera.

-Me alegro que estés bien, pero si así vas a despertar cada vez que duermas conmigo tendré que amarrarte a la cama-

La morena no sabia que decir, la delicadeza y ternura que utilizó Asami al abrazarla quedo derrumbada al escuchar "amarrada a la cama" –¡Por dios! Ella esta hablando bien y mis hormonas se alborotan- se regañaba mentalmente la ojiazul.

-Asami, de verdad adoro que me abraces pero se nos va a hacer tarde- el sonrojo que causo en la pelinegra fue la paga ante a verla avergonzado.

-Pero si nos bañamos juntas tardaríamos menos-

Un golpe bajo sin duda por que ahora la sonrojada era la morena ,una mirada azul acusadora observaba como la pelinegra se introducía al baño –si nos bañáramos juntas jamas llegaríamos al trabajo- dijo sonriente la ojiazul

Después de dos horas las dos chicas se encontraban camino a su empleo, sin duda disfrutaban su compañía pero aun no había nada oficial.

Llegaron al hospital como siempre y después de los vestidores a la sala de urgencias,el chico ojiverde fue el primero en notar la llegada de las dos chicas.

-Buenas noches señoritas-

-Hola Bolin- decía la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia su consultorio.

-Buenas noches Korra, hoy no te vi en el vestidor- la verdad Opal sólo hacia aquello para ayudarle a su novio, sentía aquella mirada pesada y con ganas de matarla que la veía desde el umbral del consultorio.

-Hola Opal- decía una nerviosa Korra

-Ya estuvo de modales- la jefa Lin se encontraba recibiendo el turno de la jefa del turno vespertino –vayan a trabajar-

Korra y Opal comenzaron a recibir el área mientras que Bolin entraba al consultorio de Asami.

-Y bien… ¿qué decidiste?- decía el doctor mientras jugaba con un lápiz.

-¿Qué decidí de que?-

-Sabes a que me refiero Asami –

-No empieces con eso Bolin-

-Bueno,entonces no te importara que Opal invite a salir a Korra-

La pelinegra se tensó, pero después comenzó a reír –no creo que acepte-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué?-

-Ah... porque ella esta muy…¿ocupada?- mintió la pelinegra

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque me dijo que tiene que ir a buscar unas cosas-

-¿Ahora eres su agenda personal?- rió el pelinegro

-No soy su agenda y... ¿tu no deberías de estar en tu consultorio?- el tono de la pelinegra fue algo áspero y duro, cosa que el chico notó de inmediato.

-¿Por qué la agresión? Mira además entre tu y ella no hay nada, así que no debe de importarte con quien salga-

La ojiverde dió un suspiro cansado al escuchar a su amigo

-Algo me escondes-

Aquella afirmación hizo que Asami tirara toda su actitud dura a la basura, era buena mintiendo pero no a Bolin ese chico siempre sabia como salirse con la suya,derrotada solo hizo un ademan indicándole al chico que tomara asiento.

-Si gritas te juro que te golpeare-

El ojiverde emocionado tomó asiento observando atentamente a su amiga.

-Korra…ella y yo ayer… bueno… nos besamos-

El grito de Bolin se escuchó hasta el séptimo piso, un libro que descansaba en el escritorio de la doctora fue a dar directo a la cabeza del chico que sólo se dobló de dolor.

-¡Casi me fracturas el cráneo!-

-Te lo advertí-

-Pero valió la pena,y entonces… ¿ustedes son novias?-

Un sonrojo con semblante de tristeza apareció en la pelinegra, se habían besado pero no se había formalizado nada ¿y si Korra no quería nada serio?, fue una pregunta que resonó en su cabeza.

-Deja de estarte haciendo lagunas mentales Asami, a ella le gustas y si no quiere nada contigo demuéstrale lo que se pierde déjala sin aliento- el chico se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta- y si no le avientas un libro para que reaccione-

La doctora se quedó sola en su habitación, ella siempre había estado acostumbrada a que la cortejaran pero sabia que con esa chica no seria así, timidez,inseguridad y ternura habían en esa chica –necesito ayuda-

Los pensamientos de la pelinegra fueron interrumpidos cuando una ambulancia se escucho, de inmediato salió de su consultorio esperando la llegada de una posible emergencia, y así fue.

-Femenino de 28 años con 35 semanas de gestación, se desvanece en su casa y se lleva a otro hospital el cual se decide entubar-

-Llévenla directo a terapia intensiva- ordenó la doctora, Lin y Korra fueron tras ella, apenas la instalaron y un paro respiratorio surgio.

Tres largas horas pasaron para que por fin pudieran establecer a la paciente.

"Femenina de 28 años de edad, gestante de 35 semanas que inicia su padecimiento actual el día de ayer a las 21 horas, posterior a la ingestión de alimentos altos en grasa, inicia con síntomas de cefalea hemicraneal derecha, fotofobia, nauseas y vomito en varias ocasiones, así como debilidad en miembros inferiores, por lo que se comunica al ginecólogo y decide llevarlo a valoración, familiares acuden a una clínica cercana donde se mostraba con debilidad en piernas, mirada fija sin desorientación ni perdida en estado de alerta. Signos vitales con tensión arterial de 100/80. Se traslada en ambulancia a un hospital reconocido de la zona alrededor de las 23:30 horas por debilidad marcada en miembros inferiores, somnolencia, no refiere desviación de mirada, cefálea intensa, disfasia, se le administra paracetamol iv, posteriormente debido a déficit neurológico a las 1:30 presenta disminución de la fuerza respiratoria posteriormente a paro respiratorio desconociéndose el tiempo de duración se decide intubación, los familiares deciden el traslado a este servicio hospitalario llegando con intubación orotraqueal, desviaciones de mirada, narinas permeables, pupilas dilatadas, tubo endotraqueal con respiraciones dependientes de ambu, movimientos fetales presentes, latidos fetales a 145 por minuto.

AGO: G1 ,partos 0, abortos: 0, cesárea: 0.

Paciente femenino bajo intubación con apoyo de ventilador en modo A/C, con grapas craneales sin drenaje, con pupilas sin respuesta a la luz sin apertura ocular espontanea, tórax con movimiento respiratorios por ventilador mecánico, abdomen con movimientos fetales presentes.

Paciente muy grave con altas posibilidades de complicación o defunción a corto paso, se informara ampliamente a familiares."

La doctora se levantó pesadamente de su silla, después de haber interrogado a a los familiares y valorar a la paciente no había nada médicamente posible que se pudiera realizar, era el primer bebe de ese matrimonio y ella tenía que dar la dura noticia al padre de decidir si el bebe o la madre, aun la eutanasia no estaba aprobada en Ciudad República pero sin duda ese era un caso en el cual lo deberían de permitir, la paciente tenia muerte cerebral y solo servía de recipiente para que el bebe siguiera creciendo o al menos eso pensaba ella hasta que llegó el resultado de la gasometría arterial indicando que en cualquier momento el cuerpo se cansaría y tenían que actuar de inmediato, realizar una cesárea de urgencia y salvar al producto.

Fue una noche larga, las dos chicas no se habían vuelto a ver. Asami no salió para nada del área de terapia intensiva y Korra no tenía ningún pretexto para ir a buscarla. La jornada laboral de Asami terminó saliendo dos horas mas tarde de lo normal ya que tenía que adelantar papeleo como la sub directora del hospital, sus ojos se sentían pesados pero su cansancio se esfumo al ver a una ojiazul recargada en su auto con un café en la mano.

-Estaría caliente pero tardaste en salir-

La pelinegra sonrió sonrojada mientras tomaba aquella bebida que sin duda le acababa de levantar el ánimo.

-Me hubieras avisado y habría ido a buscarte- dijo gentilmente la doctora

-Entonces ya no sería una sorpresa-

Las dos chicas sonrieron al verse en esa situación, un coqueteo inocente.

-Mejor di que extrañas dormir conmigo- rio divertida la pelinegra al ver la reacción de su compañera

-La verdad si lo extraño, pero Tenzin ahora sí me mataría-

-Tienes razón. Mejor te llevo al puerto, no quiero que por mi culpa te dañen-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la enfermera brincara de gusto, esas palabras protectoras le hacían entender que no sólo era un juego entre las dos.

Era una mañana soleada,el cielo se había limpiado de toda nube.

-Es buen día para lavar toda mi ropa, aunque presiento que Tenzin me va a hacer que lave la ropa de todos los acólitos del templo de castigo-

-Si eso sucede yo vendré a ayudarte- la sonrisa de medio lado y el guiño de ojo que le proporciono la más alta dejo a una Korra mas tranquila y apenada tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

El auto se detuvo por completo haciendo que las dos chicas voltearan a verse nerviosas.

-Ya llegamos-

-Si... ya...- tartamudeó la ojiazul –gracias por traerme-

-De nada-

La morena se bajó del auto haciendo una señal con la mano despidiéndose corriendo hacia la embarcación, la pelinegra solo suspiro resignada recargando su cabeza al volante –que tierna es para despedirse- se dijo a sí misma en tono de sarcasmo; la puerta del piloto se abrió espantando a la pelinegra y se sorprendió al sentir esos dulces labios de su compañera contra los suyos, mas tardado es parpadear que en lo que ella respondió ese beso.

-Que descanses Asami- susurro en la boca de la pelinegra mientras se separaba lentamente.

-Que descanses Korra-

Existían pocas cosas que dejaban a la gran doctora Sato sin aliento y sin duda eso seria una de ellas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo jeje saludos y muchas gracias por los comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

Recién salidito de mi cabeza jeje,a pesar de mi ansiedad que no me dejaba dormir les traigo el nuevo capitulo jeje, Saludos a todos los humanos y no humanos que leen mi fic jejeje, besitos sanadores les deseo buen fin de semana.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Era una noche fría, últimamente el clima había estado muy variante en ciudad República, primero había un diluvio, luego un calor insoportable y ahora un frío que hiela hasta los huesos -una onda gélida golpea ciudad República, saquen sus abrigos ciudadanos republicanos que estaremos hasta cero grados-

-¡Genial! - respingaba la doctora en su auto mientras conducía hacia su empleo, el mal tiempo había comenzado en la tarde y ella no tenía preparada su ropa invernal-odio el frío- se decía así misma estacionado su auto.

Saludó a uno que otro colega médico o de enfermería que llegaba al hospital, pero sus ojos buscaban a una persona en especial y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a esa persona vistiendo algo ligero mientras ella se congelaba en vida.

-Podrías pescar una gripe que se puede convertir en neumonía y necesitar un ventilador en el área de terapia intensiva, pedir interconsulta con un neumólogo para realizar una toracosentesis y colocar un pleurovack debido a la inflamación y al llenado de los alveolos y los pulmones de liquido o...-

-¿Y tu serías mi doctora? -

-Por parte de medicina interna si-

-Entonces me quitaré la chaqueta-

Las dos chicas sonrieron de buena gana

-Buena noche Korra-

¿Saludarle con simples palabras o regalarle un beso en la mejilla? O mejor aun, directo en los labios

-Buena noche doctora sato, le recuerdo que vengo del Polo Sur, así que estoy acostumbrada a climas más extremos-

El móvil de Asami comenzó a sonar, disculpándose tomó el teléfono alejándose un poco de ahí.

-Hola padre-

-Qué tal hija, disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, debes de estar ya en el hospital. Necesito hablar contigo sobre los nuevos estudiantes de enfermería que llegarán al hospital, como sub directora médica tienes que encargarte de la formación junto con la jefa Toph, dar la introducción. Mañana habrá una Junta con el director de la Facultad, te espero a la salida-

-Si padre,descansa- la ojiverde colgó su móvil volviendo la vista hacia una chica morena que la observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Mucho trabajo mañana?-

-Algo así. Mi padre hizo un convenio con una escuela de enfermería para que hagan practicas aquí, mañana habrá una junta y tengo que asistir-

-Suena pesado- dijo con preocupación la ojiazul

-Lo es, pero bueno ¿qué mas da? es mi responsabilidad hacerlo-

Las dos chicas se sonrieron, se olvidaron el reloj por unos minutos, al parecer checarían su entrada unos minutos mas tarde.

-¡Disculpen! Es tarde- el doctor Bolin llegó corriendo como siempre hacia el checador –uff solo 8 minutos de retraso, voy mejorando-

-Si, después de que llegabas 20 minutos tarde todos los días- dijo entre risas la ojiverde

-Bueno, ustedes en lugar de estarse observando en medio de los checadores, mas bien estorbando, deberían de cambiarse-

Las dos mujeres se sonrojaron por aquel comentario, sólo se dieron la vuelta y entraron a los vestidores. No había ningún alma en el vestidor, al parecer ya era algo tarde, a Korra jamas le había dado vergüenza enseñar su cuerpo, pero al estar frente a frente con la doctora Sato era algo diferente.

Su contraparte sabia lo que sucedía ¿por que no jugar un poco?, con suma sensualidad y delicadeza comenzó a despojarse de su ropa ante los ojos azules que la observaban de arriba hacia abajo y un sonrojo muy notorio aparecía.

-¿piensas trabajar así? Te recomiendo que te pongas el uniforme-

Las palabras de la doctora sacaron a Korra de sus nada limpios pensamientos comenzando a quitarse la ropa con rapidez; al parecer eso fue una navaja de doble filo, ahora los ojos verdes se encontraban clavados en esa figura delante suya.

-Es perfecta- susurro para si misma la ojiverde,o al menos eso pensó cuando noto el sonrojo en su compañera.

Después de cinco minutos las dos chicas se encontraban con sus respectivos uniformes caminando hacia la puerta del vestidor.

-Ojalá y sea una buena guardia- decía la morena mientras se observaba en el espejo, tomaba agua del lavabo y se lavaba la cara, unos brazos la envolvieron por detrás haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco.

-Yo siempre tendré buenas guardias si estás tú en ellas- susurro en el oído de la ojiazul haciendo que nuevamente se sonrojara-

-Te agrada hacerme sonrojar-

Sus miradas chocaron en el espejo frente a ellas, ese brillo que desprendían sus ojos eran dignos de admirar, escondiendo un sentimiento tan puro que estaba por desbordarse. La mas alta giro a su compañera haciéndola quedar de frente recargada en el lavamanos, sus labios se encontraron. Un beso entregado, desesperado, ansioso. Tenían tantas ganas de probarse y estaban aprendiendo que los besos no son tan tiernos al inicio, son apasionados, llenos de intensidad y necesidad y mas si no cuentas con tiempo para hacerlo, el aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones haciendo que se separaran un poco.

-Vámonos, faltemos al trabajo- la voz ansiosa de la pelinegra hizo que la enfermera frente a ella soltara un suspiro de anhelo.

-Le recuerdo doctora Sato que ya checamos la entrada y ya vamos tarde-

-Demonios-

Una sonrisa se asomo de las dos chicas, aunque quisieran irse tenían responsabilidades.

-Algún día usare mi autoridad como la hija del dueño- y un tono seductor se escapo de la dontora

-Y yo como la...- y un silencio apareció… Era verdad ninguna de las dos sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que tenían, ¿amigas con derecho? ¿amigas cariñosas? ningún titulo le cuadraba a la morena, se soltó de aquellos brazos que comenzaba a extrañar.

-Debemos irnos-

Después de eso las dos chicas salieron de ahí hacia el área de urgencias, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron dando hacia la central de enfermeras.

-Llegas tarde iatrogenia. Doctora Sato hay un paciente con dolor precordial, lo pasamos al área de choque. Korra quédate con la doctora mientras Opal sube paciente a hospitalización-

La verdad Korra no sabia si emocionarse o cambiar lugar con Opal, ¿aunque en realidad cual era el motivo de su enojo? ¡claro! Su timidez, ¿pero y si Asami no quiere una relación seria? ¿y si hace el ridículo? Sus temores comenzaron a atormentarla, era consciente de su gusto hacia las chicas, ¿pero y si solo era una confusión de la mas alta? Miles de preguntas estaban en su cabeza, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba una voz que la llamaba.

-Korra necesito un electrocardiograma, lo canalices con solución Hartman para una hora, le tomes bh, química sanguínea, tiempos de coagulación, dimero D,y enzimas cardiacas, ¿Korra me estas escuchando?- esta vez el tono de voz fue alto al preguntar.

-¿Eh?, si si voy- rápidamente comenzó a tomar los tubos para las muestras de laboratorio y a preparar las cosas.-

-Korra, necesito primero el electro- la doctora observaba con extrañeza como cambió el semblante de su ¿amiga? ¿amante? ¿compañera amistosa? Y ahora era ella la que se ponía a pensar, jamás le había atraído una mujer, pero desde que llego Korra puso su mundo de cabeza, tanto que hasta se estaba olvidando que hacia ahí.- el paciente-

Rápidamente entro al área de choque comenzando con el interrogatorio mientras que la morena conectaba los electrodos, el papel milimétrico salio del aparato, indicando que todo se encontraba bien, los laboratorios salieron normales y sus signos vitales estaban estables.

-Bueno señor Kazuki, todo salio bien, sólo tuvo una osteocondritis esternocostal, muchas veces los síntomas se confunden con un infarto, sólo se inflamó algún cartílago que unen las costillas con el esternón, le daré analgésicos y enseguida se puede ir-

Tomó su recetario anotando lo necesario para dar de alta al paciente, comenzó a buscar a aquella chica con la mirada encontrándola tomándole la tensión arterial a un chico que le sonreía demasiado para su gusto.

-¿El joven Jun?- salió preguntando el doctor Bolin de su consultorio.

-Soy yo-Decía el joven mientras le sonreía a la morena.

-Pase por favor- ordenó el doctor abriendo la puerta.

-No, yo lo atenderé Doctor Bolin. Pase a mi consultorio-

Y ahí estaba ella con el chico frente a ella y la ojiazul atrás de el esperando alguna indicación de la doctora.

-¿Y dime que te sucede?-

-Ah vera, yo hago mucho ejercicio- y el chico mostró su musculo de su brazo derecho mientras volteaba a ver a la enfermera que solo sonrió-

-Aja..continua- el tono de irritación en su voz era algo muy notorio, cosa que paso desapercibido para el galan que estaba frente a ella

-Entonces después de hacer 200 repeticiones terminé con un dolor de espalda tremendo, mi entrenador me dijo que estaría bien con un masaje pero no tengo quien me lo de, ¿hay alguna interesada?- y de nuevo volvía a ver a la ojiazul que se sonrojo.

¿Pero como se atreve a sonrojarla? se recriminaba a sí misma la ojiverde, tenia unas ganas tremendas de recetarle la colocación de una sonda Foley y un enema evacuante y ¿por qué no? Una castración también estaría bien – señor Jun, aquí es el área de urgencias, si necesita un masajista puede buscarlo o sacar cita en el área de rehabilitacion, lo único que puedo hacer es recetarle analgésicos-

-Y también me duele un poco la garganta-

Una sonrisa sombría se dibujo en la cara de la doctora –abre la boca- lo revisó con un abatelenguas observando que no había mucha infección pero sin duda lo haría pagar.

-¿Eres alérgico a algún medicamento?-

-No-

Y su sonrisa se amplió más- bien es simple, te tomas estas tabletas cada doce horas o hasta ocho horas, depende que tanto dolor tengas, y te dejare antibiótico inyectado, serán seis ampolletas cada doce horas, pasa a la farmacia y vuelves para aplicártelas.

El chico tragó saliva al escuchar la palabra inyecciones, pero al ver que Korra seria la persona que se la pondría se dejaría poner hasta 20, el chico salió hacia la farmacia dejando a las dos mujeres en el consultorio.

-¿De verdad no te equivocaste Asami?- preguntaba sorprendida la ojiazul

-Me ofendes Korra- colocó una mano en su pecho mientras reía de buena gana.

-Bueno, es que esas inyecciones duelen mucho-

-Lo sé- y de nuevo esa sonrisa malévola

La puerta comenzó a sonar indicando que el chico estaba de vuelta.

-Señorita enfermera ¿podría hacerme el favor de subir esto a cuarto piso? Yo le pondré la inyección al joven-

La morena la observo extrañada ante esa proposición -claro- tomó unos papeles y salió del consultorio, ya iba por el pasillo cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de urgencias, al parecer ese chico jamas regresaría a ponerse las demás inyecciones, subió hasta cuarto piso entregándole los papeles a una enfermera.

Comenzó a ver a sus compañera correr hacia una habitación –¡Hey tu! Activa el código azul, ¡paciente en paro!- sus glándulas suprarrenales comenzaron a secretar adrenalina, levantó el altavoz –código azul en cuarto piso- y de inmediato corrió por el carro de paro metiéndolo en la habitación, de inmediato comenzó con las compresiones del RCP -uno, dos, tres- llegó hasta el 30 y una compañera ocupó su lugar. Estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio pesado, pero dar compresiones en un RCP es doblemente cansado, sabia que terminaría medio muerta al terminar el primer ciclo, lo bueno que había suplentes.

-¡Pásame una caja de guantes de afuera!- le indicó la jefa de piso que fue la primera en llegar al evento. Salió corriendo abriendo los cajones.- ¡¿Dónde están los guantes?!- gritó desesperada mientras que otra compañera le decía que en un cajón, si pudiera ir y golpear a su compañera lo haría –¡cual cajón si hay mas de 8!- gritaba frustrada la ojiazul, pasó un minuto y los médicos comenzaron a llegar junto con la jefa Lin, detrás de ella llegaba Asami quitándose su bata blanca.

-Korra te necesito en el código- decía la pelinegra en el pasillo.

Todos entraron a la habitación, subió el anestesiólogo Varrick, que seria el que se encargaría de la vía aérea, Asami sería la encargada de cardio mientras que Lin y Korra serian las encargadas de los medicamentos y los tiempos.

Asami se encontraba ahora haciendo un ciclo de RCP, mientras que el doctor Varrick colocaba el tubo endotraqueal, dos ciclos y Asami se observaba agotada.

-Pasa otra ámpula de epinefrina- daba ordenes la doctora mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

-Déjame a mi- dijo la ojiazul al ver el cansancio y el sudor en la frente de la doctora.

Comenzó las compresiones, tres ciclos, cuatro ciclos, y la paciente no volvía.

-Korra, es suficiente, hora de deceso 03:46-

A veces se gana y otras se pierde, Asami tenia muy presente que ella no podía jugar a ser dios, después de 20 minutos de lucha la paciente fallecio.

-Es todo muchachos, buen trabajo. Hablaré con el médico a cargo para darle la noticia a los familiares-

La doctora salió del lugar caminando hacia el ascensor, seguida de ella iba la jefa Lin y Korra, las tres subieron al elevador yendo a la planta baja

-¿Qué hiciste iatrogenia?-

-¿Yo? Yo nada, sólo iba pasando- decía la morena con tal inocencia que hizo reir a la mas alta.

Las tres mujeres bajaron del ascensor.

-Regresen ustedes,tengo algo que hacer-

Las dos chicas vieron a la jefa con extrañeza. Pero era mejor no cuestionarla, era normal verla caminando hacia el área de quirófano.

-Es una madrugada fría- rompió el silencio la mas alta observando aquellas puertas de cristal que estaban frente a ellas.

-Si, aunque para mi es agradable, y más si estoy contigo- la ojiazul volteó a ver a su compañera

Aquellas palabras hicieron que sus piernas le fallaran un poco tropezando con sus mismos pies, no era normal que Asami fuera torpe, pero esas cosas dichas por la más baja la hacían la mujer más tonta del mundo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada la morena

-Si, todo bien-

-Podría ser alguna malformación que no has descubierto-

Y el momento lindo se corto por completo.

-Sigamos caminando-

La ojiazul se sonrió para si misma, tenía que devolverle alguna a la doctora.

La guardia paso sin contratiempos, las 7 am dieron en el reloj y la guardia nocturna comenzaba a entregar su turno,7:30 y ya se encontraban en el vestidor. A Korra no le extraño no ver a Asami. Por lo que había escuchado se había quedado de ver con su padre, camino hacia la salida y recordó que tenia que entregarle a la jefa Toph una constancia que le habían pedido, oprimió el botón del ascensor que indica hacia arriba, el botón comenzó a parpaderar y la puerta del ascensor de abrió, había pocas cosas que hacían que su corazón se estrujara, era una mujer fuerte y centrada, pero al ver lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, y ahí estaba Mako y Asami dándose un beso algo furioso por la intensidad con la cual el chico tenia aprisionada a la mas alta.

-Yo... disculpen- fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- y una patada en la entrepierna dejo al chico doblado de dolor, -¡Korra espera!- que su padre la corriera si quería por haber golpeado a un compañero y empleado, lo único que le importaba era salir corriendo detrás de esa chica, su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío que hacia afuera, salió solo con su uniforme y su bata.

-Hija-

La voz de su padre la detuvo un poco- la reunión es a las ocho, deberías de estar en tu oficina-

-Yo... si... sólo... ya vuelvo padre- y la pelinegra comenzó a pensar ¿ir por su auto o correr?, divisó a lo lejos aquel caminar tan conocido para ella. Comenzó a correr detrás de esa chica hasta que por fin la alcanzo.- Espera Korra, déjame explicarte-

La ojiazul volteo a verla,en sus ojos solo había tristeza y enojo.

-No tiene que explicarme nada doctora Sato, usted y yo no somos nada-

-Pero yo quiero que seamos algo- decía desesperada la pelinegra

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que quiere que seamos?-

El silencio pesaba en esa conversación por parte de la doctora, la ojiazul sólo se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó en los hombros a la doctora que ya comenzaba a temblar de frío- la que va a pescar una neumonía es otra. Es mejor que regreses, no tienes nada que explicarme, nos vemos mañana-

-Pero Korra- decía en un susurro la más alta al ver a su compañera comenzar a caminar.

-nos vemos en la noche-

La junta fue algo aburrida para la doctora que solo pensaba en mil maneras de torturar a su ex novio y como arreglar las cosas con Korra. Fue cobarde al no responder a la pregunta de la morena,pero en realidad ¿Qué era lo que quería?


	9. Chapter 9

Es jueves, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito jiji pensaba subirlo antes pero jajaja mejor hoy,normal mente actualizaba los jueves o viernes porque era mi día de descanso, Pero ahora ya soy de la Guardia nocturna! Jajaja cualquier parecido con la realidad entre Korra y yo es mera coincidencia jajaja

ATENCIÓN a toda aquella persona que tenga pensamientos sensuales, les informó que este capítulo les va a gustar jajaja, Saludos y besitos sanadores

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Las nubes estaban apoderadas del cielo, y el frío era más crudo que otras veces, gotas de lluvia comenzaron también a caer. Después de la junta y toda la papelería que tenían que realizar habían acordado que los estudiantes comenzarían ese mismo día sus practicas. Al turno nocturno le habían asignado una estudiante, y de preferencia en el área de urgencias, bajó de su coche como siempre maldiciendo por el frío, en la puerta vio a una chica parada con semblante serio, al parecer era la nueva estudiante.

-Buena noche doctora Sato, soy Kuvira y soy la estudiante del turno nocturno-

-Bienvenida Kuvira, permíteme llevarte hasta el vestidor y después a tu área- las dos mujeres entraron al hospital dirigiéndose a los vestidores, dentro de ellos se encontraba la ojiazul casi terminándose de cambiar. Los ojos verdes de la doctora y los de la ojiazul chocaron por unos segundos, pero la primera en bajar la mirada fue la morena.

Korra sentía una mirada algo pesada detrás de ella, normalmente cuando Asami la miraba no se sentía así, volteó discretamente observando a otra chica con ella que vestía un uniforme con el logo de la facultad de enfermería de la universidad del reino tierra, sólo se limito a sonreírle a la chica que sonrió de buena gana.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la doctora, algo no le agradaba mucho de esa nueva estudiante, poco a poco el vestidor se comenzó a vaciar, llevó a la chica al área de urgencias y la presentó a la jefa Lin.

-Tu seras iatrogenia dos- dijo tajante la jefa mientras continuaba haciendo su papeleo- estarás esta semana con la iatrogenia uno que esta por allá- con el mentón señaló a una Korra que estaba con el ceño fruncido, la chica caminó hacia donde estaba la morena con un bolígrafo y una hoja revisando el stock de material.

-Hola soy Korra ¿Y tu?-

-Kuvira- comentó seria la chica mientras le brindaba una mirada algo penetrante.

-Bueno, cuando llegamos revisamos el material que tenemos en el área, cubículo por cubículo, la jefa Lin se encarga de toda la papelería correspondiente y la enfermera Opal recibe los pacientes, por este lado tenemos los consultorios y el área de choque, este es el consultorio del doctor Bolin y este es de la doctora Sato-

Bolin observaba con detenimiento como su amiga fruncía el ceño cada vez que Korra le explicaba algo a aquella chica.

-Calma amiga, casi la crucificas con la mirada- decía en tono de broma el chico, y su sonrisa se borro al observar la cara de enojo de la doctora.

-No me agrada esa chica-

-Cómo te va a agradar si esta con tu Korrita-

Y otra mirada asesina apareció pero ahora para el chico- me encargaré de refundirla en quirófano y que no salga de ahí- decía la pelinegra.

-Bueno pero eso lo haces otro día por que hay paciente por pasar a consulta-

-Korra ¿podrías asistirme?- decía la doctora antes de entrara a su consultorio.

La morena caminó hacia el consultorio con el baumanómetro y su estetoscopio, seguida por Kuvira.

-Estaría mejor si pasaras sola- susurró la ojiverde para la morena, pero la voz de la jefa Lin las interrumpió

-iatrogenia dos,tienes que ser la sombra de iatrogenia uno sino jamas vas a aprender-

La jefe del área había dado una orden, Asami también tenia autoridad por ser el medico encargado de urgencias, pero contradecir a la jefa Lin era peor.

Uno tras otro fueron pasando los pacientes, Korra era una gran maestra sin duda, ya que le explicaba todo a su estudiante. Al menos así la podía tener cerca, pensaba la doctora, los pacientes fueron acabándose quedando solo las tres en el consultorio

-Si eso es todo nos retiramos doctora Sato, tengo que enseñarle los manuales del área de choque-

-Ah los manuales- la pelinegra se puso de pie- vamos también te explicaré lo que se hace en un código-

La morena la observó extrañada ante tal actuación de la pelinegra. Había médicos internos y Asami era siempre muy seria y les preguntaba muchas cosas, siempre los ponía a estudiar y era muy dura con ellos, y ahora verla muy interesada en el aprendizaje de una estudiante de enfermería era muy extraño ¿será acaso que le gusta?se preguntaba la morena.

Y eso no acabó ahí, las noches pasaron y era extraño ver a Asami así, hasta a veces se negaba ir a revisar a algún paciente con la excusa de que la podrían necesitar en el área de urgencias, comenzó a mandar al doctor Bolin y si era algo muy grave se llevaba a Kuvira consigo, eso no enfadaba a la morena sólo que si le extrañaba. Después de su platica las cosas cambiaron un poco, ya no tenían la misma confianza que antes y claro se distanciaron un poco, sólo se hablaban para cosas de trabajo.

Era una guardia tranquila, Korra se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras que su estudiante estaba observando el material del área de curaciones, Opal y Lin se habían ido a descansar un poco y solo quedaba Korra y Kuvira.

La morena estaba muy concentrada en su libro, sintió la presencia de su estudiante detrás de ella y después lo que paso a continuación la dejo brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

-Tu me gustas-

La ojiazul dejo el libro caer y eso no fue lo único que se cayó al suelo, la doctora Asami iba entrando con un café en la mano y al escuchar esas palabras la hizo derramar su café en el suelo.

-Asami ¿estas bien?- preguntó la morena preocupada.

-si... estoy bien…- un nudo en la garganta se formó tras haber escuchado aquella confesión tan directa

-¿Yo también te gusto?- aquella pregunta la hizo sentir un escalofrío tremendo, su estudiante siempre había sido muy seria, sólo hablaba lo necesario. Sí había notado la cercanía que tenia hacia ella pero jamas se imagino que algo así pasaría.

-Ah mira Kuvira... cómo te explico- decía nerviosa la ojiazul

-Tu no tienes pareja, ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad conmigo? te invito a desayunar a la salida-

-¡Ahora si! La mandare a la morgue a hacer sus prácticas!- pensaba la pelinegra al borde del colapso.

-Kuvira, no voy a tolerar eso en este hospital, no se permiten relaciones amorosas entre empleados- la verdad esa no era una mentira, pero sabia guardar el secreto de sus demás compañeros.

-Yo no soy empleada de este hospital, soy una estudiante- replicó la estudiante.

-¡Eso es peor! Mi padre dejó que hicieran sus practicas porque hicieron un convenio para eso, convenio que puedo deshacer si quiero- jamás le había gustado abusar de su poder como la hija del dueño, pero eso sin duda si lo ameritaba.

-Asami basta, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Mira Kuvira aceptaría gustosa tu invitación si me lo pidieras fuera del hospital, la doctora Sato tiene razón, este no es el lugar-

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de la otra chica, mientras que la doctora estaba que echaba humo, Opal regreso después de sus horas de descanso.- Opal quédate con iatrogenia dos, Korra tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

La morena no supo cómo termino siendo arrastrada hasta la sub dirección medica.

-¿Qué sucede Asami? –

-¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! No me hablas,no me volteas a ver. Ah pero te desvives por tu estudiante- decía con un enojo contenido la ojiverde

-¡Mira quien habla! La que se besa con su ex y luego se quiere llevar a la estudiante a todos lados-

-Me la llevo porque no soporto que esté contigo, ¡me mata verte con alguien mas!-

-Pues no parece doctora Sato-

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que te quiero solo para mi?!-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Korra vibrara de la emoción, pero no por eso se iba a dejar que la lastimaran.

¿Qué quieres de mi Asami? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de aquellos ojos celestes.

-Te quiero a ti ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!- los ojos esmeralda comenzaron a humedecerse de igual manera – te necesito. Perdóname, yo tenia miedo, pero más miedo me da perderte, por favor Korra.

Ver a Asami así de vulnerable era algo doloroso para la morena.

-Por favor dime que también me necesitas-

-Te necesito-

Todo temor se disipo al escuchar aquellas palabras, la morena le hecho los brazos al cuello a la mas alta, siempre pensó que una reconciliación seria tierna como en las películas pero a cambio de eso recibió un beso intenso, lleno de sentimientos, ira tristeza y ¿amor? Si por que eso era lo que sentía por la ojiazul, esto en realidad esta pasando, convencidas de eso la intensidad del beso bajo y se convirtió solo en un rozar de labios, sus manos comenzaron a deleitarse deslizándose por el cuerpo de la morena sintiendo esa emoción que crece en el pecho y parece que el corazón estallará en cualquier momento y las caricias son emotivas, disfrutaba cada roce y por ende llenaba hasta su alma.

Korra sentía aquellas manos en su cuerpo mientras rosaba aquellos labios, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados completamente. Las manos de Asami pararon haciendo que la morena soltara un gemido de reclamo. Cuál fue su suerte al abrir los ojos y ver a la doctora despojándose de su ropa, desde ahí supo que estaba frente a la mujer mas bella y sublime que haya visto, la acarició de una forma que expresara cuánto la deseaba y cuánto le hacia falta, a cada roce de esos labios color carmín la hacían desfallecer.

El corazón de la doctora latía con fuerza en cada toque que la ojiazul le ofrecía. La estaba poseyendo de una manera tan dulce, ahí comprendió que cuando se ama con locura no importa que jamas en tu vida hayas intimado con alguien, simplemente te vas entregando a las caricias y a los besos, esos besos que te erizan la piel al dejar un rastro húmedo en la piel. La demás ropa terminó en el suelo confundiéndose los dos uniformes guindas en el suelo solo con la diferencia de una bata blanca. Esa caricia piel con piel en el sofá de la oficina de Asami sin duda era lo mas arrasador que habían sentido las dos mujeres, se poseían, se hacían una ¿Cómo es posible que me haga sentir tanto con una simple caricia? Pensaba la ojiverde. Su respiración era agitada y sus frentes tienen brillo de sudor. Qué importa el frío del ambiente, ahí solo había calor, de esos ojos celestes brotaban lagrimas y eran de felicidad se puede notar también en aquello ojos verde esmeraldas, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que llore de felicidad? Se preguntaba la doctora mientras sentía como las cálidas lagrimas de su compañera caían en su hombro, fundiéndose en un abrazo, ese abrazo que indica que no se soltaran en toda la vida ¿Desde cuándo compartimos esto? ¿desde hace cuántas vidas? Preguntaba la morena aun escondida en el cuello de la mas alta.

-¿Acaso importa? Si hoy ya te tengo entre mis brazos-

Los minutos pasaron y sus respiración se regularizaron, aquél cuerpo moreno aferrado al cuerpo lechoso de su compañera.

-Hay que agradecer al ser divino que esta en el cielo por que no nos han hablado- decía la ojiceleste dejándose arruyar por las caricias que le brindaba su ¿amante?

-Sé lo que estas pensando- sonreía la pelinegra –licenciada Korra ¿me haría el grandísimo honor de aceptar ser novia de esta pobre doctora que esta totalmente enamorada de usted?-

Aquellas palabras hicieron de nuevo que los ojos celestes se llenaran de lagrimas.

-Bueno si no quieres solo di no, pero no llores-

La ojiazul solo rió –sabe mi respuesta doctora Sato-

-¿No?- decía divertida

-¡Si!- y un tierno beso fue depositado en los labios de la más alta. Todo era hermoso hasta que...

-Cóodigo azul en urgencias-

-¡Mierda!- gritó la doctora buscando en el suelo sus ropas.

-¿De quien es esto?. Y una linda lencería de encaje termino en la morena

-¡Qué importa Korra, tu póntelo!-

Salieron de la oficina arreglando sus ropas, llegaron corriendo al área de urgencias y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a a jefa Lin con el ceño fruncido

-¿Ya descansaron mucho no?

-¿Y el paciente?- preguntaba Asami buscándolo

-No hay paciente, sólo que las buscábamos y no sabíamos donde estaban, así que lo utilizamos para que salieran- dijo la jefa

-Con todo respeto jefa, pero el código azul solo debe de utilizarse cuando sea una verdadera emer…- no termino de decir las palabras ya que la jefa observaba el uniforme de Korra, en la bolsa delantera de la pijama decía "dra Asami sato"

-¿Decias?- dijo la jefa alzando una ceja

-Que, que bueno que todo esta bien-

-Excelente, entonces preparemos todo para entregar la guardia iatrogenia-

Korra camino detrás de su jefa mientras Asami entraba en su consultorio. Se sentó en su silla suspirando al recordar lo que había pasado. La puerta sonó- adelante- y la cabeza de su amigo se asomo por la puerta- sabes,deberías de tomar algo ácido por que la cara de satisfacción que traes la pueden ver hasta séptimo piso-

En otra ocasión le hubiera lanzado un libro a su amigo, pero era verdad, estaba satisfecha y muy feliz- la amo- dijo la pelinegra después de cinco segundos se escucho un grito por parte de los dos y después un –shhhh, que escándalo- de la jefa Lin.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar?- preguntaba curioso el chico

-Lo que tenga que pasar,la encontré y no me importa lo demás-

Fuera del consultorio se encontraba Korra con Opal llenando los cajones con el material que tenían que reponer.

-¿y a dónde fueron?- preguntaba Opal sonriendo

-ah... es que,teníamos pendiente unos datos de un paciente- reía nervosa la morena

-¿Si?-

-Aja-

-Y por eso traes la pijama de la doctora Sato?-

Korra comenzó a hacer malabares con las cosas que traía en la mano, dejando las cosas en el cajón corrió al baño-mierda musito al ver el nombre de Asami en su uniforme, mas bien en el uniforme de Asami, pero a pesar de eso su sonrisa no se desvanecía.

Entregaron la guardia bien,la morena llego al vestidor viendo a su ahora novia la doctora Asami quitándose la ropa, ahora que lo pensaba, le pediría a Asami que se cambiara en privado. No le gustaba como algunas compañeras la veían, comenzó a desvestirse y esa mirada pesada comenzó a observarla.

-Esa ropa interior ¿no la traía la doctora Asami anoche que nos cambiábamos?- Y la inoportuna Kuvira hacia su aparición.

-tu iatrogenia dos- la voz de Lin resonó en el vestidor –la jefa Toph quiere que la vayas a ver- Kuvira salio del vestidor dejando respirar así a las dos chicas, la jefa se acercó hacia las dos mujeres –primera y ultima vez que las cubro-

-¿Ratas?- dijo la doctora Asami haciendo que Lin palideciera un poco –Revisé el lugar con los de mantenimiento y ahí no hay roedor ninguno.

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en los labios de la morena.

-Deberian de irse, iatrogenia dos no tarda en regresar-

Las dos chicas salieron del hospital y el frío golpeo los sentidos de la más alta- odio el frío-

-Qué lastima porque yo lo adoro. Pero sabes ahora te adoro mas a ti-

-¿La enfermera Korra quiere ir a desayunar a mi casa?- ese tono sugerente puso en alerta todos los sentidos de la ojiazul.

-Acepto, pero con una condición-

-Si ¿cuál?-preguntó curiosa la doctora.

-Que me dejes dormir contigo-

-Eso dalo por hecho-


	10. Chapter 10

Primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza. Sinceramente no me encontraba bien física ni emocionalmente, he sufrido varios cambios en mi vida para bien y para mal y necesitaba un tiempo asolas. Soy de las personas que escriben a base de sentimientos y mis sentimientos no ayudaban para nada a escribir este capitulo,de momento me encuentro mucho mejor y me dieron ganas de escribir. Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y principalmente a aquella mujer que lo edita gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga a pesar de que el noviazgo terminó la amistad siempre perdurara.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

¿Acaso el amor es lo que la tenia ahí soportando el regaño de Tenzin por no avisar que se perdería unos días? ¿Es acaso ese bien formado cuerpo que entalla a la perfección cualquier prenda que vista la que la tiene con esa sonrisa de medio lado mientras le dan el sermón de su vida?

Lo que empezó como una simple invitación a desayunar y una promesa de dormir juntas es lo que la tenia ahí apunto de ocasionarle un infarto a Tenzin, ¿acaso importaba? no quería ser egoísta pero aquellos momentos en casa de la doctora rompía cualquier relación con la realidad.

-Que sea la ultima vez que me haces esto Korra. Tendré que hablar con el señor Sato sobre esto. Es inhumano que te haga trabajar tanto-

-No es para tanto Tenzin. Un dinero extra no hace daño, además estoy muy bien-

Al llegar a su habitación se paró frente al espejo comenzando a desvestirse. A decir verdad a pesar de estar de turno nocturno, esa mañana se veía llena de vida aunque algo ojerosa. Esas marcas purpuras sobre su abdomen y ese ardor en su espalda era la muestra de que su compañera había disfrutado tanto como ella.

 _Flash back_

 _-¿No te gustaría ir a desayunar a otro lugar?- aquella pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos nada puros que tenia la doctora mientras conducía su auto hacia su hogar -por tu cara estas pensando en algo muy retorcido Asami-_

 _-¿Estarás en el menú?-_

 _-Ah Asami ...- aquél sonrojo que le provocó a la morena fue el mas hermoso que había visto en su vida. Aquella chica tan fuerte e inteligente que su exterior mostraba, no era nada comparado con lo tierna e inocente que podía llegar a ser._

 _-Bueno, entonces me conformare con café- Normalmente Asami no era así de atrevida, pero sin duda quería repetir lo que sucedió esa madrugada y al llegar a su hogar no probaría ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de la oji azul ._

 _Aquel tono, entre reclamo y enojo no paso desapercibido para la más baja que solo sonrió observando las calles pasar._

 _-Estaría bien desayunar en algún lugar antes de llegar a tu casa. Bueno es una sugerencia, ya sabes, estamos desveladas y... y…-_

 _-¿Cansadas?- al decir esta palabra la mas alta solo levanto una ceja en forma seductora._

 _-Si... ya sabes... mucho trabajo-_

 _-Si... trabajo... bueno, está bien señorita. Iremos a desayunar primero-_

 _-¿Que no era ese el plan?, ¿Qué tiene en mente doctora Sato?-_

 _-Si te contara te olvidarías del desayuno-_

 _¿Cómo era posible que ella, la doctora Asami Sato, heredera del mejor hospital de la ciudad, una excelente doctora, se comportara de esa manera tan libre?, sin duda aquella mujer sentada a su lado era la que ocasionaba que su cuerpo se moviese por si solo y que sus palabras salieran antes de procesarlas, no se consideraba una mujer santa, pero tampoco así de atrevida._

 _Si le hubieran dicho que ir a desayunar sólo aumentarían sus ansias hubiera elegido ir directo a su hogar, aquella forma tan discreta de seducirla, para los ojos de los demás pasaba desapercibido pero para ella era algo que la estaba matando lentamente, aquella sensación de cosquilleo que viajaba de su estomago hacia su entrepierna no era algo que hubiera experimentado antes, por ende era algo que estaba haciendo estragos físicos y mentales en ella. Su labor de concentrarse en la platica era titánico ya que sólo veía los labios de la doctora moverse pero sus palabras se las estaba llevando el viento y lo peor del caso es que la doctora estaba consciente de todo, esa manera tan sutil de morder aquel vaso de cristal, aquella mirada traviesa que le ofrecía, y esa sonrisa burlona que mantenía desde que habían llegado aquel lugar._

 _-Entonces Korra, ¿Qué opinas de la nuevas bombas de infusión que mi padre y yo estamos elaborando?-_

 _-Eh... ah bien bien,son …están muy bien, ya sabes…serán muy útiles y…y… ¿ya probaste el jugo de naranja? Está delicioso-_

 _La doctora observaba con detenimiento a su compañera, ¿probar el jugo de naranja? Cómo era posible que supiera a que sabe si ni siquiera se había dignado a probar bocado alguno -Creo que no tiene caso que sigamos aquí- Diciendo eso las dos chicas se pusieron de pie dejando la cuenta y una buena propina._

 _Fin flash back._

10 am y Asami se encontraba algo nerviosa en su oficina. Sabía que su padre no tardaría en ir a preguntar por su ausencia del dia de ayer. Era la primera vez que se portaba algo irresponsable pero había valido la pena, y esas marcas que había sobre su palida piel era muestra de ello.

 _Flash back Asami_

 _Al llegar a su hogar jamas se imaginó lo que le esperaba, aquella chica con un semblante algo tímido se volvió una tormenta total._

 _-¿Puedo usar tu baño?- pregunto la morena al llegar al hogar de la doctora._

 _-Claro, te espero en mi habitación- se sentía plena y segura de llevar el control. Haber visto el sonrojo de la morena y ese nerviosismo que la obligó a ir al baño primero eran datos de que la que llevaba los pantalones ahí era ella. Subió a su habitación sentándose en la orilla de la cama, se encontraba tranquilamente ordenando sus pensamientos cuando vio entrar a la morena a la habitación y lo que vio la hizo pronunciar dos palabras –estoy jodida-_

 _La morena solo sonrió de medio lado -¿Me dirás por que estas jodida?-_

 _-No,en realidad esperaba que me dijeras tu el por que estoy jodida- la doctora sabía que algo había cambiado en la mirada tierna e inocente de la chica frente a ella. Estiró la mano para reducir la distancia, había dado miles de besos en su vida, a miles de labios diferentes pero la excitación que provoco sentir el aliento de Korra sobre su boca fue algo que la hizo perder totalmente el control de su cuerpo y mente entregándoselo por completo a la chica frente a ella. Probar esos labios fue su perdición lo supo al dejar escapar un gemido de éxtasis al sentir aquellos fuertes brazos envolverla en un abrazo, la morena era una chica dedicada y respetuosa pero en ese momento se estaba revelando ante ella como una amante excepcional, sus besos eran profundos y a la vez suaves, algo que jamas pensó encontrar en unos labios. Pareciera que sus manos estaban revestidas de una paciencia indescriptible,era extraño sentir como su amante la desnudaba, parecía un escultor ante el trabajo de su vida, la tenían tan confundida que no sabia ni como reaccionar,sus seguridades y posturas fijas se vinieron abajo, tal lentitud con lo que hacia las cosas solo hacia que la pasión creciera en ella descomunalmente._

 _Cuando finalmente su prenda superior cayo podría jurarle a cualquiera que fueron los cinco minutos mas geniales de su vida ¿Quién quitaba una prenda de esa manera? Solo ella, y ella era suya,percibió el calor de la boca de su compañera sobre su cuello tan lento como cuando degustas tu comida favorita,no pudo reprimir aquel sonoro gemido al sentir las manos morenas deslizarse sobre su espalda hasta llegar hacia su sostén –Korra- la llamo la doctora ya sin cordura alguna_

 _-Tranquila- escucho el murmuro algo ahogado_

 _Recibió un mordisco sobre su cuello sintiendo salir el aire totalmente de sus pulmones,quiso contestarle con algún comentario irónico pero simplemente su cerebro ya no daba para más, sólo se concentraba en que sus piernas no flaquearan y mantenerla de pie,¿Cómo demonios quería que se tranquilizara con esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo? Con esas manos desnudándola a un lado de la cama que sería el nuevo testigo de una pasión descomunal, sintió la calidez de esos labios abandonando su cuello al mismo tiempo que su ropa termino por caer -tu…tu sigues vestida- logro articular final mente algunas palabras_

 _-Soy algo insegura-_

 _¿Insegura? Quería echarse a reír hasta el grado de tirarse al suelo de la risa, en ese momento Korra parecía todo menos insegura._

 _-Prometo quitármela, pero aún no es el momento. Primero recuéstate-_

 _Sin respingar lo hizo sintiéndose como una adolescente sin experiencia alguna,era verdad que era la segunda vez que lo haría con una chica, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera mas experiencia que ella. Cosa que en ese momento se redujo a cero al ver la prenda de su acompañante cayendo lentamente al suelo. Aquella imagen quedaría guardada para siempre, deliciosa, provocadora, magnética, eso y más era aquella mujer para ella. Respiro con agitación mordiéndose el labio inferior,- yo... voy a...- y un grito de éxtasis acompañado de vergüenza salió de sus labios, ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera ocasionado eso sin si quiera tocarla? vio a la enfermera sonreir mientras terminaba de retirarse la ropa delineando su bien formado cuerpo, sintió envidia de las manos de la enfermera por no ser ella quien se encargara de la tarea de desnudar su cuerpo._

 _El cuerpo desnudo delante de ella se movió lentamente, inspeccionándola con detenimiento mientras ella apretaba las sábanas con fuerza controlando sus ganas de saltarle encima y devorarla por completo, por fin sintió el colchón hundirse por el peso del otro cuerpo y sólo sintió las yemas de su compañera recorriendo lentamente sus piernas._

 _-Korra por todos los cielos-_

 _-No, tu aún no conoces el cielo-_

 _Sintió cómo de pronto tiraban de ella chocando con el cuerpo de su compañera quedando sentada del todo sobre ella sintiendo la cabellera castaña de su amante rosando sus pechos,aquellos labios dando besos calmos y desquiciantes, su cordura nuevamente se le iba como agua en sus manos al sentir aquella lengua jugando con una zona muy sensibles de sus pechos como ninguna otra persona antes lo había hecho, sujetó la cabellera de la enfermera con fuerza intentando calmarse y tranquilizarse pero su cuerpo tenia otra intención, un segundo gemido de placer salió de ella, aun sentía aquellos fuertes espasmos en su vientre._

 _-Mala- fue lo único que dijo antes de voltear su rostro con un gran sonrojo,-acabas de hacer que yo…korra!- dejo escapar derrotada y con vergüenza._

 _Sintió como los cabellos castaños se separaban de su pecho ofreciéndole una mirada traviesa._

 _-¿Sabias que existen siete cielos?, y tu apenas has sentido el primero._

 _Fin flash back Asami._

La morena se encontraba recostada. A pesar de haber salido de trabajar no podía conciliar el sueño, tan sólo en recordar esos días en la casa de la doctora la hacían sonreír.

 _Flash back Korra_

 _Siete cielos, eso había prometido pero ya llevaba como veinte en esos brazos, le dolía el cuerpo, su espalda ardía por las marcas recién hechas, le faltaba el aire. Pero las caderas de su compañera se seguían moviendo en busca de más, traicionando su mente haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de agotamiento de su compañera ¿Cómo iba a dejarla descansar si lo único que seguía escuchando eran esos gemidos y suaves gritos de placer? Parecía un tornado insaciable que no dejaba, que no se hartaba de dejarla devorar su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que todo había terminado al despertar acurrucada en esa piel mas clara que la de ella y la luz de la luna acariciar sus cuerpos desnudos._

 _-Luz de luna… ¡Luz de luna! ¡Asami ya es tarde!- se incorporó de un solo golpe la morena haciendo que su acompañante sólo escondiera su rostro en la almohada._

 _-Asami de verdad es tarde-_

 _-De verdad ¿Cómo puedes moverte?-_

 _Aquél comentario hizo que la morena regresara a su estado habitual de ser a la que sonrojen._

 _-Tenemos quince minutos para llegar-_

 _La doctora se estiró tal cual larga era sacudiéndose un poco la pereza.- ¿Tienes hambre?-se incorporó colocándose solo su bata blanca bajando hacia la cocina._

 _La morena se colocó su ropa interior y sólo la parte superior de su uniforme dirigiéndose a la cocina-¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó algo confundida_

 _-Hacer la cena pero solo hay cereal-_

 _La morena entiendo el plan de la doctora. Una falta no le hacia daño a nadie, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente era su descanso._

 _Fin flash back korra_

Tenzin tenia razón de estar molesto, desaparecer por tres días sin avisar no era cualquier cosa, pero haber vivido todo lo que paso en esa casa fue sin duda el inicio de lo mas lindo que había vivido hasta ahorita.

La doctora se encontraba ordenando el montón de papeles en su escritorio recordando cada momento y sintiendo como la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba –tienes que controlarte Asami- el sonido de la puerta la hizo salir de esos pensamientos al ver a su amigo sonrojado entrar a la oficina.

-Te juro que si me hubieras dicho de tus planes no hubiera llegado así- decía el chico apenado mientras se sentaba en el sofá .

-Es que nada fue planeado y te recomiendo que no te sientes en ese sillón porque también fue lleno de pecado como tu dices-

 _Flash back Asami_

 _La noche es para dormir, o eso dice la gente porque dormir es lo que menos había hecho en esas 24 horas. Revisó su móvil_

 _57 llamadas perdidas de Bolin – es un exagerado-_

 _3 llamadas perdidas de la jefa Lin_

 _120 llamadas perdidas de Mako -ok, olvidemos a Bolin-_

 _El teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar –si?-_

 _-Hija,¿Cómo estas?-_

 _-Padre…- comentó con nerviosismo la oji verde. Sintió como la persona que descansaba plácidamente en su pecho se removía un poco, siguió la charla con su padre mientras inconscientemente le regalaba sutiles caricias a aquella amante sin igual, la llamada terminó y sus manos seguían delineando aquel rostro._

 _-eres hermosa-_

 _Una sonrisa delicada se dibujo en el rostro moreno._

 _-Pensé que dormías-_

 _-¿Y perderme de esas deliciosas caricias? ¡jamas!-_

 _-Es nuestro día de descanso, ¿qué quieres hacer?-_

 _-Sabes lo que quiero hacer- opinó de manera sugerente la morena._

 _-¿Tú no te cansas?-_

 _-De ti nunca me cansare-_

 _Y aquello que comenzó en la cama termino en el baño y después en la cocina._

 _-De verdad tenemos que comer algo, es tu quinto plato de cereal, pediré algo de comida-_

 _Ser sedentaria no era lo suyo, siempre con su inquietud, pero pasar ese día con ella es algo que elegiría un millón de veces sin pensarlo._

 _El timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que las dos se levantaran de aquel sofá._

 _-Debe ser la comida- la doctora se puso de pie tomando nuevamente su bata, al abrir la puerta se encontró con otros ojos verdes que interrumpieron en su hogar sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba._

 _-¿Estás enferma? ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!- decía el chico tan enérgico como siempre._

 _-Creo que debes de ponerte algo de ropa- comento la doctora algo fuerte para que la morena la escuchara._

 _-¿Ropa?,¡Ahh! ¿por qué? Que me vean asi, a mi no me importa…-_

 _El sonrojo de Korra al ver a Bolin fue muy notorio haciendo que de inmediato corriera escaleras arriba_

 _-¨Yo no vi nada!- gritaba el chico poniéndose de rodillas suplicándole a la doctora._

 _FIN FLASH BACK ASAMI_

Continuara…

* * *

Jajaja espero y les haya gustado el capitulo,no se con precisión cuando actualizare ya que mi jefa Toph me encargo unos trabajos extras, cuatro meses de reportes de las dos áreas de hospitalización y tengo que sacar un monton de porcentajes y graficas. Si alguien sabe o tiene algún programa que facilite las estadísticas se los agradecería, saludos y besitos sanadores a todos


	11. Chapter 11

La Luna comenzaba a estar en su punto más alto, ¿por qué todo lo que veía la doctora le parecía hermoso? A pesar del frío que calaba hasta los huesos, ella se sentía cálida y esa calidez se la debía solamente a aquella chica de ojos azules que la traía con la mente en otro lado. Estacionó su coche como de costumbre en su lugar. Se había ofrecido a llevar a su novia al hospital pero la chica se negó, fue extraño que le dijera que no, inclusive notó nerviosismo en esa voz que reconocería donde fuera pero al final aceptó la decisión de su chica. Caminó como era de costumbre hacia la puerta de cristal saludando al personal que pasaba y llegó al vestidor con la esperanza de ver a la morena. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, sólo estaba aquella estudiante de mirada pesada observándola con algo de… ¿enojo? "¿Será envidia?", se preguntan la doctora riendo para sí misma y con una cara triunfal llegó a su área de trabajó y lo primero que vio fue a esa mujer que le robaba el alma en cada suspiro que daba:

-Buenas noches, señorita Korra, ¿qué tal le va?-

La morena sonrió al ver a la doctora y con su mano le dijo que guardara silencio, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la sala de médicos que se encontraba vacía. Apenas cerró la puerta la doctora la acorraló contra la misma dándole un beso de aquellos que te sacuden el cuerpo y el alma.

-¿Qué hice yo para que me voltearas a ver? -dijo la morena entre los labios de la más alta.

-¿Qué hice yo para merecerte? -

-Sólo voltearme a ver.-

Las dos mujeres rieron entregándose en un abrazo.

-Te extrañé. - decía la doctora mientras jugaba con el cabello de la ojiazul.

-Yo también la extrañé, doctora Sato, pero era necesario que llegara sola aquí, bueno, no llegue tan sola… -reía la morena nerviosa, deshaciendo el abrazo y caminando hacia un escritorio que había dentro.

-Cierra los ojos.-

-Oh, ¿vas a abusar de mí?-

-No. -decía la morena sonrojada.

-Rayos.-

-¡Asami! Ya cierra los ojos, por favor.-

La doctora hizo lo que le ordenaron, escucho unos ligeros ruidos y una que otra maldición.

-Korra, ¿estás bien, amor?

-Sí, ya puedes abrir los ojos.-

La doctora abrió los ojos lentamente y vio un hermoso oso de peluche frente a ella junto con una caja de chocolates, un libro y una nota que decía "Por siempre tuya".

-Oww… Korra.-

-Disculpa si es pequeño, yo sólo quería darte algo.-

-¡Es hermoso! -Estaba a punto de besarla cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Mako con cara de pocos amigos, vio el oso y los chocolates riéndose. -¿Y eso?, ¿quien regresó a preescolar? O peor aún, ¿quién regala un libro?-

La morena sólo bajo su mirada apenada y algo triste, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido darle algo así a Asami? Quizás sí era algo tonto.

-Para tu información, Mako, cenas en restaurantes caros, joyas y palabras que se las lleva el viento no enamoran, yo me enamoro con letras, chocolates, con hechos… porque no a todas nos atrapan las joyas.-

La doctora tomó sus cosas junto con la mano de Korra saliendo del lugar.

-Es un idiota. -las dos llegaron al consultorio de la doctora mientras ella decía palabras incomprensibles y quizás hasta alguna mala palabra. La morena estaba aún cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-No, mi amor- la doctora se percató de aquello acercándose a la morena -Él es un tonto que creía que sólo con cenas lujosas y comprándome joyas estaría a su lado. Estos detalles son los que más valen, muchas gracias.- la doctora besó los labios de la enfermera sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Qué tiernas pero llega ambulancia en 10 minutos, accidente automovilístico, pérdida de consciencia y depresión respiratoria. Iatrogenia ¿quieres ser tan amable de ayudarme con los demás pacientes?- decía la jefa con sarcasmo en su comentario mientras se alejaba.

-La jefa gritona me habla, tengo que irme.-

-Ve, Korra... ¿crees que pueda invitarte a desayunar saliendo?-

-No hay necesidad de que me invites, como quiera iba a pedir que me llevaras.- la morena guiño el ojo mientras salía del consultorio.

Asami se dejó caer en su silla mientras abrazaba el osito dando un gritito.

-Veo que también ya tienes un nuevo libro para aventarme.-

-Si no te callas lo haré.-

-Así que te sorprendió.- dijo el doctor Bolin mientras observaba el libró y los chocolates.

-Kamasutra lésbico…-

-¡¿Queeé?!- gritó Asami tomando el libró en sus manos.

-Tienes tres segundos para salir de aquí antes de que esto caiga en tu cabeza.-

El timbre que anunciaba la llegada de la ambulancia sonó.

-Te salvó la ambulancia.-

Los dos doctores salieron del consultorio, yendo hacía la entrada.

-Accidente automovilístico con pérdida de consciencia, contusión en cráneo y tórax.-

-Llama a rayos X, necesito radiografía de cráneo y tórax más un TAC de cráneo, preparen las cosas para la intubación, tubo número 8. Tomen biométrica hemática, química sanguínea, gasometría arterial, tiempo y grupo y Rh, que crucen 3 paquetes globulares y hablen con el doctor Varrick, necesitamos a un neurólogo.-

Todo el personal de urgencias liderado por la joven Sato comenzó moverse mientras que la jefa Lin se quedaba junto a la doctora ayudando a la incubación.

-Preparen también las cosas para catéter central.-

Con una maestría impresionante, la doctora intubó al paciente y colocó el catéter central, y mientras que el doctor Bolin se encargaba de dar respiración artificial con el ambú, la máquina de rayos X portátil llegó a urgencias; ya estaban listos para tomar la placa pero aun Korra no salía.-

-Iatrogenia sal de ahí.-

Korra salió colocándose al lado de la doctora.

-¿Por qué te quedas adentro? Si quiero que tengamos dos hijos.-

La enfermera comenzó a toser mientras que la doctora regresaba al área de choque. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera un comentario así, sonriera y después pusiera su cara sería y profesional?

-Que alisten una cama de terapia intensiva.-

Dos horas duró todo el ajetreo y papeleo correspondiente. El doctor Varrick llegó después de 15 minutos y la doctora le expuso el caso. Ya eran las tres de la mañana y sus pies ya la estaban matando, necesitaba con urgencia un café. Suspiró pesadamente mientras dejaba de escribir en la computadora pensando en que estaría haciendo su novia, ella ya tenía tres horas en terapia intensiva mientras que Bolin se encargaba de las consultas.

"SE TRATA DE PACIENTE MASCULINO DE 68 AÑOS DE EDAD, CON ANTECEDENTE DIAGNÓSTICO DE CARCINOMA EPIDERMOIDE DE PULMÓN, EL CUAL INICIA SU PADECIMIENTO ACTUAL EL DÍA DE HOY PRESENTANDO DISNEA CON SATURACIONES DE HASTA 90 % Y PALPITACIONES, MOTIVO POR EL CUAL DECIDEN FAMILIARES ACUDIR AL SERVICIO DE URGENCIAS PARA SU VALORACIÓN, DONDE MÉDICO TRATANTE DECIDE SU INGRESO PARA OBSERVACIÓN Y MANEJO.

A LA E. F. ENCUENTRO PACIENTE DE EDAD APARENTE A LA CRONOLÓGICA, ALERTA, ORIENTADO EN SUS TRES ESFERAS UBICADO EN TIEMPO PERSONA Y ESPACIO, CON LIGERA PALIDEZ DE TEGUMENTOS, GLASGOW DE 15 PTS., CRÁNEO NORMOCEFALO SIN ENDO NI EXOSTOSIS, OJOS CON PUPILAS ISOCÓRICAS NORMOREFLÉXICAS, MUCOSAS NORMOHIDRATADAS, CUELLO PLEÓRICO, AUMENTO DE LA TRAMA VENOSA, CAMPOS PULMONARES SIN ESTERTORES O SIBILANCIAS NI CREPITANTES, RUIDOS CARDIACOS RITMICOS DE BUEN TONO E INTENSIDAD, SIN DATOS DE SOPLOS, DOLOR EN REGION CLAVICULAR IZQUIERDA.

ABDOMEN BLANDO DEPRESIBLE, PERISTALSIS NORMOACTIVA, SIN DATOS DE IRRITACION PERITONEAL. EXTREMIDADES SUPERIORES ÍNTEGRAS ANATÓMICA Y FUNCIONALMENTE, CON HIPOTRÍA , SIN DATOS DE EDEMA, ARCOS DE MOVILIDAD INTEGROS, PULSOS PERIFERICOS PRESENTES, LLENADO CAPILAR MENOR DE 2 SEG., CON DOLOR EN REGION CUBITAL DEL BRAZO IZQUIERDO. EXTREMIDADES INFERIORES ÍNTEGRAS ANATÓMICA Y FUNCIONALMENTE, LLENADO CAPILAR ADECUADO, SIN DATOS DE EDEMA, PULSOS PERIFÉRICOS PRESENTES."

-Última nota.- dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio con cansancio, levantó un poco la mirada y encontró un café frente a ella mientras que unas manos comenzaban a masajear sus hombros.

-¿Eres acaso un ángel enviado por el Ser Supremo? -

-No, lamentó desilusionarte pero sólo es tu novia.-

-Ella es mejor que cualquier ángel.-

Las dos rieron al unísono mientras que la enfermera abrazaba a su novia por la espalda regalándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Ya se terminaron las consultas, Bolin sólo dejó un paciente en observación, al parecer se va a ingresar pero quiere que tú lo veas primero.-

-No, mejor vamos a quedarnos aquí.-

-Asami... -Korra uso ese tonito de voz de reproche haciendo que la doctora se pusiera de pie.

-Tú ganas, iré a ver al paciente.-

-Como quiera ibas a ir.-

Las dos chicas salieron del área de terapia intensiva caminando hacia urgencias.

-¿Y tu estudiante? -preguntó con algo de recelo la doctora.

-Lin la dejó en admisiones tomando signos vitales mientras Opal y yo nos quedábamos atendiendo las aplicaciones y una que otra solución que Bolin indicó.-

-Bolin podría llevar toda el área de urgencias él sólo. -

-Lo dudó, sé que es capaz pero haría falta el atractivo principal de este hospital.-

\- ¿Lo dices por ti?-

-¡Asami! -respingaba la enfermera sonrojada.

-Qué lindo suena mi nombre en tus labios.-

-Más lindo se ve otra cosa tuya en mi boca.-

-¡Korra, por Dios! -comentaba la doctora mientras hacía malabares para que si café no cayera.

-Touché.-

-Ya verás, Korrita…-

-¡Uy! Eso me asusta pero me gusta.-

-¡Korra!-

Las dos guardaron silencio al cruzar la puerta de cristal pero su sonrisa cómplice no se borraba.

-¡Asami! Mira es un masculino de 77 años, acude por presentar heridas en cráneo, motivo de un enfrentamiento sin referir motivo o razón, probable asalto a su persona, ingresa consciente y orientado, buen estado de hidratación, pupilas normales, con dolor en tórax, epigastrio, tele de tórax sin datos de trauma óseo, valorado por cirugía general quien deja para manejo vigilancia y observación de estado neurológico. Mako ya lo vio pero quería tu opinión al respecto.-

-¿Él era el que quería mi opinión? Pero eso no tiene que ver nada conmigo, él necesita un traumatólogo y neurólogo, no a un médico internista ni urgenciólogo y en su defecto él, como cirujano general.- decía la doctora mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Es lo que yo le dije pero no me hizo caso, dijo que te llamará porque quiere una interconsulta contigo.-

-Bueno, tómenle laboratorios preparatorios y un electrocardiograma y una RX de tórax. Lo valoraré y dejaré mi nota nada más.-

Las dos chicas entraron al consultorio. Bolin se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba de humor haciéndose sólo a un lado.

-¡No sé qué es lo que quiere, no lo entiendo!-

-Hey, relájate, siéntate, toma tu café y te regalo un masaje.-

-Mejor sólo abrázame.-

La morena se sentó en aquella silla giratoria mientras tomaba a su novia de la cintura sentándola en su regazo.

-Tranquila, doctora, mejor cuénteme qué vamos a desayunar.-

-Siempre logras ponerme de buenas.-

-A ti te pongo como quieras.-

-¡Korra! -

\- Lo siento, me debías muchas ya.-

-Tenemos dos horas más de turno, se me ha hecho eterno.- comentó la morena mientras jugaba con el cabello de la más alta.

-¿Y por qué se te ha hecho eterno?

-Porque tú no estabas.-

Y ese puchero inconsciente salió de la enfermera haciendo que el corazón de la doctora se estremeciera, no se había equivocado en elegir a esa mujer para tenerla a su lado toda su vida. Podía ser la mujer más tierna e inocente y en la intimidad podía llegar a ser toda una mujer apasionada.

De repente, las luces del consultorio comenzaron a parpadear e instantes después quedaron en penumbras.

-¿Aprovechamos la oscuridad?-

De inmediato la doctora buscó los labios de la más baja en un beso ansioso y desenfrenado, de ésos que alborotan la libido en un dos por tres. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrerse con ansiedad pero la luz de emergencia se encendió y una aparición casi fantasmal estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Aquella mirada pesada observaba a las dos mujeres casi devorándose. La doctora sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, estaba consciente de que su perfecta amante la hacía sentir cosas inimaginables pero ese escalofrío no fue normal, abrió sus ojos topándose con esa pesada mirada.

-¡Kuvira! -exclamó con asombro mientras se ponía de pie y su novia hacia lo mismo.

-La buscan los de mantenimiento, necesitan una autorización para reiniciar el sistema.- su tono de voz fue frío, como si miles de afilados trozos de hielo salieran de su boca directo hacia la doctora.

-En un momento voy, gracias.-

Kuvira salió del consultorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ella no me agrada.-

-Vamos, Asami, sólo es una estudiante con ganas de aprender.-

-Una estudiante que quiere estudiar tu anatomía.-

-Ya hablamos de esto, Asami. Ya sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.-

-Sí, pero a ella se le salen los ojos cada vez que te ve.-

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para que a mi novia se le pase el ataque de celos?-

-Quédate encerrada en mi casa y no salgas.-

La morena se acercó regalándole un beso en los labios.

-Tiene cosas que hacer, subdirectora del hospital República.-

Las horas pasaron rápido y la hora de salida llegó. Asami no regresó a urgencias después del apagón y la morena salió del hospital con un suéter ligero. La mañana era fría y lluviosa; una mañana hecha para pasarla con la persona que amas. El sonido de un claxon la alertó viendo que era el carro de su novia.

-La llevo, señorita?-

-Oh, disculpe, pero espero a mi novia que no me avisó que ya no regresaría a urgencias.-

-Qué mala novia tiene, mejor venga conmigo, le prometo que pasará una mañana inolvidable.-

Las dos sonrieron y la morena subió al lugar de copiloto.

-¿Por qué ya no regresaste?-

-Porque Bolin quería venir.-

-Oh, ya veo, ¿y qué tiene de malo? -

-Que el desayuno será en mi cama sobre tu cuerpo.-

Jeje, hola humanos, disculpen la enorme tardanza. Sé que no es un capítulo muy largo pero ya me había tardado mucho en publicar. Han pasado montones de cosas en mi vida, buenas y malas; tuve novia y luego ya no, y ahora salgo con la misma chica, jajajaja, curioso... Hay alguien que comentó que quizás esto pasaba en mi vida, y bueno, en lugar de doctora es una ingeniera, jajaja.

Miles de disculpas pero el trabajo, la pereza y otras cositas demandaban mi atención. No sé cuándo publicaré de nuevo, pero sí lo haré, aún sigo viva, jejeje. Saludos y besitos sanadores.


	12. Chapter 12

Que más le podía pedir a la vida,si al voltear veía el cielo en sus ojos,no podía pedir absolutamente nada más,por primera vez sentía esa sensación de tranquilidad y de plenitud,ver a aquella mujer dormir a su lado era todo lo que necesitaba sentía el corazón apunto de estallar de tanta felicidad,tantos años esperando a que el destino la viera y le diera lo que merecía pero el destino le dio lo mejor que tenía;unas lágrimas se desprendieron de esos ojos esmeraldas,lágrimas de dicha y felicidad,esas lágrimas que valen toda la tristeza vivida,su corazón dio un vuelco al ver esos ojos azules abrirse y hacer un gesto de preocupación al ver esas lágrimas cayendo de ella.

-Asami,¿estas bien?- la morena se incorporó inmediatamente abrazandola en su regazo

-estoy bien,es sólo que...nunca me había sentido tan feliz- contestó la doctora aferrandose más a ese cuerpo que la había sentirse protegida

-te adoro- dijo la morena regalandole un beso tierno en la frente -deberíamos de dormir-

-sobre eso...he hablado con mi padre exponiendo que es muy cansado para todos trabajar

todas las noches y sólo un día de descanso,tendrá que contratar más personal pero llegamos al acuerdo de hacer dos guardias,trabajar una noche si y otra noche descansar ,seremos más productivos de esa manera-

-doctora Sato,estoy de acuerdo con usted- decía la oji azul mientras tomaba el control de la tv - así tendremos más tiempo para estar juntas-

-creo que tienes que hablarlo con Tenzin,no lo veo muy contento de que siempre estés aquí-

-creo que a tu padre tampoco le agrada-

-y ahora que vamos a hacer señorita Korra-

-podemos hacer el amor una vez más y luego lo pensamos mejor-

Las horas pasaron y un nuevo turno comenzaba,la noche estaba estrellada y la Luna alumbraba el camino de las dos chicas.

Como era rutina las dos bajaron del auto caminando a la entrada de aquel hospital,en los vestidores como de costumbre se encontraban Lin y Opal listas para ir al área,el gesto de la oji verde cambio al sentir aquella pesada mirada observandola desde el otro extremo. Ese juego de miradas retandose una a la otra hacían que la morena se incomodara a tal manera de querer salir corriendo.

-necesito que te apures iatrogenia tenemos sala llena- decía le jefa Lin incorporándose de la banca

Aquello hizo que las dos oji verdes salieran de aquel trance

La noche transcurría ajetreada,4 pacientes en cubículos,dos en área de choque,1 en yeso,consultas a reventar,la morena no podía creer que ya fueran las 3am y no había visto a su novia;dos horas más tardes el área de habla calmado.

\- y se fue la ultima consulta- decía Bolin tumbandose en la silla de la central de enfermería -que alguien me haga el favor de quitar el anuncio de consultas al 2x1-

Aquel comentario sólo hizo que la jefa Lin pusiera los ojos en blanco buscando una silla para sentarse,eso hizo que si mirada buscará a cierta enfermera de ojos azules la cual brillaba por su ausencia eso hizo que volviera a poner los ojos en blanco.

En el consultorio de la Dra Asami se encontraban las dos chicas recostadas en aquel sofá que ha sido testigo de aquella libido alborotada de las chicas la cual esa noche no estaba presente

-moriré,lo se...,dale de comer a mi gato- decía la morena con tono agonizante

-Korra,tu no tienes gato- sonreía la oji verde al ver a su novia con esa cara de sufrimiento ficticia

-pero tendré uno y se llamará hacebolitas-

-bien,tu limpiaras las bolitas-

-no,usted tiene que limpiar las doctora como muestra de su amor por mí-

Asami rio de buena gana esa era una cara de Korra que no conocía;todo iba bien hasta que el altavoz del hospital se encendió dando aviso a un paro cardíaco en el área de hospitalización, la doctora se incorporó rápidamente tomando su estetoscopio del escritorio

-pronto volveré amada mía- le decía a la oji azul que aún estaba recostada en Aquel sillón regalandole un beso al aire la doctora salió a toda velocidad.

Dos horas más pasaron el turno terminó pero Asami aún seguía sin aparecer,korra no quería irse sin despedirse de su novia así que decidió sentarse cerca de donde asami estaciono su coche,30 minutos más y vio esa cabellera negra que contrastaba perfectamente con la bata blanca,la cara de cansancio de la doctora decía mucho y aún así no dejaba de regalarle una sonrisa a la enfermera.

-estas muy cansada Asami, es mejor que no me lleves,yo puedo irme sola- dijo preocupada la morena al ver aquellos ojos cansados

-no importa,yo te llevaré,sube-

korra sabía que va a recibir el doble del regaño de su vida ,pero no podía dejar que su novia la llevará en esas condiciones,necesitaba ropa limpia y darle explicaciones a Tenzin

-bien,vamos a tu casa-

-dormirás conmigo?- la cara de la doctora se iluminó tanto que pareciera que durmió toda la noche

-sólo por hoy,mañana tengo que ir,recibir el regaño he ir por ropa limpia,no puedo seguir poniéndome la tuya-

-se te ve bien-

-no, a ti si se te ve bien yo parezco una especie de mutante con ropa de encaje-

-estas loca Korra-

-sólo por ti-

Korra sentía esa gota de sudor traicionera resbalar por su espalda,Tenzin era un hombre madrugador por lo tanto tenía que entrar con mucha discreción

-todo bien,parece que no hay nadie- la morena entró a su recámara recostandose en lo que ahora le era una incómoda cama,después de haber dormido en el pecho de su amada cualquier lugar le parecería incómodo,ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír de tal manera que soltó un fuerte suspiró cual fue su sorpresa al ver su puerta abrirse rápida mente y un enojado Tenzin aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

-Korra- el tono de voz de Tenzin era de molestia

La oji azul al ver que su puerta de abril bruscamente cerró los ojos ,lo único que le quedaba era fingir que dormía, era la única forma de salvarse de aquel regaño

-necesito que seas más responsable Korra,Korra,bien te dejaré dormir volveré por la tarde-

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse inmediatamente comenzó a arreglar sus cosas,para un día fuera de casa.

El timbre de la casa de Asami comenzó a sonar,la pelinegra bajo las escaleras al abrir la puerta le tomo por sorpresa ver a la mujer de su vida sonriendo.

-excelente,Tenzin ya te echo de casa?- decía juguetona la doctora mientras se hacía a un lado para que la morena pasará.

-lamentó despertarte pero Tenzin amenazó con hablar por la tarde cuando despertara-

Las dos chicas subieron a la habitación recostandose en aquella enorme cama la cual sólo ocupaban un pequeño espacio.

-deberíamos de dormir- bostezaba la morena aferrandose más a aquel lechoso cuerpo

Minutos antes la doctora se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama buscando la mejor posición para dormir,extrañamente su pensamiento viajó a ese cuerpo cálido y segundos despue sono el timbre, si eso no era destino entonces que era? A decir verdad no le importaba mucho saber,solo le importaba continuar siendo feliz,a pesar de eso sentia miedo,esa felicidad podía terminar pronto,es muy difícil creerle a la vida que serás feliz por siempre...

Casi dos años sin actualizar,han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida,Ojalá y aún existan lectores,no primero actualizar tan seguido pero si pronto,Saludos


End file.
